


To Love A Daemon

by HaldirAragorn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little bit of Stockholm Syndrome, Love, Vaginal Sex, alternative ending, but not by Ardyn, especially Ardyn, he's a gentleman, the happy ending we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaldirAragorn/pseuds/HaldirAragorn
Summary: A hunter from Lucis is sent to assassinate Imperial Chancellor Izunia, but is instead captured by him in a failed attempt on his life. She soon discovers he’s not nearly as evil as she once believed. Will she let her feelings for him win out over her sense of loyalty to Lucis and her king?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “He's been living a long time. In a world he could share with no one.”  
> —Noctis on Ardyn

She stared down the rifle scope, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. Not only was it exceptionally warm that day as she waited an agonizingly long time on the roof of a building, but she was honestly a bit anxious about taking her first human life. She was not a battle-hardened, professionally trained sniper by any means. Whatever the 24-year old hunter knew about guns she had learned from her father before he had died in the same profession when she was sixteen. The rest she had kind of just learned on her own, but she had become good enough to make a living at it.

 

“That’s him, on the left with the hat,” said the young man beside her holding a pair of binoculars, his voice still in the process of changing. Her scope shifted slightly to where he directed her.

 

“Maximus, I see the Chancellor now,” she reported over the comms. Her target had finally finished his presentation and exited the backstage door, his retinue of armed officials in tow. The streets below were crawling with MTs, but they would never get another chance like this.

 

“Target confirmed. Fire only when you have a clear shot. Let’s make these Nifs pay,” her unofficial leader replied. None of the three of them had any official military training, but they couldn’t sit idly by after Niflheim had murdered their king and declared unprovoked war on their homeland.

 

“Don’t miss, Josey,” her companion whispered nervously beside her.

 

“I won’t.” Her finger slowly wrapped around the trigger as she carefully followed the Niflheim Chancellor’s movements while he walked around to a car door, held open by one of his underlings.  _ This is it _ , she thought.  _ It’s now or never.  _ She took a deep breath, then released half of it. Centering her crosshairs over his heart, her finger squeezed the trigger. The shot rang out in the back alley, and she watched her target violently topple to the ground, his body now blocked from view by the car. She quickly reloaded her father’s old bolt-action rifle and watched the chaos unfold.

 

“Good shot! Now get out of there! Meet back at the rendezvous tomorrow,” Maximus instructed all of them over the radio.

 

“Go, Rhys, go!” Josey snapped at the boy, slinging her rifle over her shoulder and dashing for the stairwell. Both of them ran down the two flights of stairs, bursting forth from the first floor in a side alley. And directly into a squad of Magitek Troopers. 

 

“Josey! Run!” cried Rhys, trying to stop her before she made it through the doors. Before either of them were able to turn around and find an alternate route to safety, several pairs of metal hands gripped their arms tightly as razor sharp blades were pressed to their throats to discourage them from struggling. They were quickly stripped of their weapons and held tightly in place.

 

A middle-aged man in gold and black decorative armor sauntered forward through the cluster of MTs, which parted in front of him. “A valiant effort,  _ terrorists _ ,” he sneered, “but it would seem as though you missed.”

 

“I never miss,” she said firmly. “You are mistaken, sir.” She had come to terms with the fact that this had likely been a suicide mission. They all knew it going in. She just wished she hadn’t gotten young Rhys involved in it.

 

The armored man snorted and commanded, “Bind their hands. Chancellor Izunia would like to face his would-be assassins.” The MTs robotically nodded in acknowledgement and carried out their orders, roughly leading her and Rhys to the car that had been waiting for the Chancellor. Josey’s eyes were glued to the ground for any signs of blood or a body, but she saw nothing. Only the hole in the pavement where her bullet hit.

 

The back door of the long black vehicle was opened by another man with silvery hair wearing a long white and purple coat whom she was sure she recognized from somewhere. Out stepped the Chancellor, exactly as she had seen him through her scope shortly before. He stood to his full height, towering over her as he stared down with his amber eyes, framed by his wild and vaguely violet hair. He wore a dark fedora and a long black coat accented with damask and white fabrics. On his lips was a smirk, more amused than taunting, as he cocked his head at the two people who had just tried to murder him. Both of them stood silently with daggers to their sides.

 

“The girl carried this, Chancellor, sir,” said the older man in armor, holding up her rifle for him to inspect.

 

“Ohh,” he crowed, looking it over, “A fine weapon indeed. If only it were thirty years ago…” 

 

“It was my father’s. I can hit anything with that gun,” she said, speaking up for her equipment. 

 

“Except for my heart, it would seem,” he shot back with a grin. Josey narrowed her vivid blue eyes at him, wishing to the Six she hadn’t missed. He took note of the fire burning in her gaze, and stepped closer to her, eyeing her up. “You’re a feisty one, I see. I like that.” His hand moved to her neck and held her hunter’s dog tags in his hand, reading off her name. “Josephine Vitale, hm? We’ve not been properly introduced. I am Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, at your service.” He bowed low, pressing his hat to his chest and taking both her bound hands in one of his. He kissed each one politely, but she tried to tear them from his grip as Rhys attempted to wrestle free to help.

 

“Don’t touch her, you creep!” the boy said as intimidatingly as he could muster. 

 

“Now, now...no need for name calling,” Izunia said smoothly, his head turning to Rhys while his eyes followed shortly after. “High Commander, take this young gentleman to await his execution, if you would. Ulldor...imprison the girl.”

 

“No, Chancellor please, he’s just a kid!” she protested. “Take me instead.”  _ Now was as good a time as any to die _ , she thought. She didn’t really have anyone left to mourn her anyway.

 

Ardyn stopped and turned back to her, his eyebrow raised in apparent interest. “A noble request, my dear. Very well. Show him to his new quarters in Gralea’s Stockade. Miss...Vitale, was it? Caligo, this one will be a personal guest at my estate. I shall join her there later tonight when my business in the capitol is concluded.”

 

“Yes, sir,” said the man in the golden armor. She wasn’t sure exactly what this turn of events meant for her, but she wondered if execution would have been the better option.


	2. Chapter 2

The armored man the Chancellor had called Caligo had had his men tie her hands to the bedpost in Ardyn’s luxurious estate just outside of Gralea, and then had left her there with a guard posted outside the locked door. She had given up on screaming at the posted man a long while ago, as he was rather good at ignoring her, and there was nothing within her reach that could help her escape her ropes. Someone had obviously been in the scouts as a kid, because the knots on her wrists were very well tied, and all she could manage for movement was either sitting upright close to the tall bedpost or lying down with her arms over her head. Neither one was a particularly comfortable option, and being tied to the bed of a man she had been supposed to kill put her ill at ease. She feared what Izunia had planned for her, why he had wanted her for himself instead of rotting in the stockade with Rhys. He looked around fifteen years older than her, and she had heard how older men in positions of power can often be with women. The thought put her stomach in knots.

 

What she assumed was the master bedroom was quite large and elaborately decorated. The four-poster bed looked like it was made from mahogany, and she guessed four people could sleep comfortably in it. She hoped that wasn’t some kind of indication as to what usually happened there. The rest of the bedroom was about the size of her entire apartment back in Insomnia before it had been destroyed. There was a sitting area towards the middle with a couple of couches and chairs clustered around a small table. To the right of the door was a private bathroom, and on the far end was a sort of study area, with several tall bookshelves and a large writing desk. All the furniture was ornately carved with swirling designs inlaid with gold. The tall windows were draped with crimson velvet, and crystal chandeliers sparkled from the ceiling. 

 

It was long past dark before the double doors of the room finally opened and woke her, having drifted off after the stress of her situation had bested her fortitude. The tall silhouetted figure in the doorway flicked on the lightswitch, and she saw it was the Chancellor come looking for her. She recoiled from him, balling herself up against the headboard, as his eyes locked onto her and he strode quickly towards her with his arms outstretched.

 

“My poor dear, this is the state they left you in? My sincerest apologies, apparently it wasn’t clear enough when I said you would be my  _ guest _ ,” said Ardyn, his brow furrowed in frustration as he sat beside her on the edge of the bed. 

 

“I figured this was just how you treated guests around here,” she shot back.

 

He removed a dagger from inside his coat somewhere, causing her snarky attitude to disappear. “Stay very still. I’d really rather not hurt you,” he said, pressing the blade to the ropes at her wrists. In a few short seconds, her hands were freed and she quickly backed away from him, scurrying across to the other side of the bed as she rubbed her wrists. “You need not be afraid of me, my little assassin. I mean you no harm, so long as you behave yourself.”

 

“Why? What’s going on here, Chancellor? Why are you being so nice to me after I tried to kill you?” 

 

“Oh my dear Josephine, where would we all be without a bit of civility?” he purred, his voice as velvety as the curtains. “I desire nothing more than your companionship. It can get dreadfully lonely here in this big mansion all by myself. And please, call me Ardyn.”

 

So he was a creep after all. “I’d sooner die than let you touch me,  _ Chancellor _ ,” Josey growled at him, the fire in her eyes reignited.

 

“It appears as though you have the wrong idea about my intentions, dear. And what in Eos have I ever done to deserve your venom?” His words helped to calm her, but she still didn’t trust him.

 

“What about how you killed my king and invaded my homeland?” she said, her confidence back enough to return to being a smart-ass.

 

“Small trifles, my dear, when viewing the whole picture.”

 

“The whole picture? What even is your master plan?”

 

“Ah! If I could only tell you,” he said with a sly grin. “But aren’t you hungry? Judging from the condition Caligo’s men left you in, I highly doubt they fed you.”

 

Her stomach had been growling for hours now, though her anxiety had overpowered its presence. But she stubbornly shook her head. “I’m not hungry.”

 

Ardyn pursed his lips and sighed, then strode to the door. He stepped half out into the hallway, issuing an order to the guard. She saw a chance to escape and she took it, quickly following behind him and snatching up a silver candlestick along the way. As the guard moved away from the doors to carry out his task elsewhere in the house, she raised the makeshift weapon high above her head. Just as he turned around, she rushed him and aimed for his head. He must have anticipated her move, as he easily caught her wrist in mid-swing, and she looked up at him with wide-eyed surprise. He twisted her arm around behind her, pressing her against his body as the candlestick fell to the floor. His other arm held her tightly to him, while she pushed back against his chest with her free hand.

 

“That’s twice today you’ve tried to kill me, my dear. I suggest you avoid a third attempt. My generosity has its limits.” His voice was still eerily calm, and he stared down his nose at her, his golden eyes sparkling. She glared back at him as he towered over her, a smug grin plastered on her face. “Still, I admire your spirit.”

 

“You are infuriating, Chancellor.”

 

“It’s Ardyn,” he said more sternly, still holding her against him. At least she had figured out one way to annoy him.

 

“Let me go,” she said, struggling. “I don’t enjoy being this close to you.”

 

“Josephine...that cuts straight to my heart,” he teased her, though he let her go. She didn’t run away this time, just put a few steps between them. 

 

“If only I had put a bullet through it,” she sneered.

 

“Come now, is this any way for a guest to conduct herself?”

 

“Why are you keeping me here?!” she shouted as Ardyn’s maid entered the room carrying a silver tray of food. She set it down on the table in the center of the room. “Stop saying I’m a guest! I’m not a guest, I’m a prisoner in an...admittedly nice cell, but a cell nonetheless.”

 

“Would you prefer a dank, dirty cell in the stockade instead? I assure you, you will be more comfortable here with me.” He then turned his attention elsewhere, not actually looking for a rebuttal from her. She couldn’t think of one anyway. “Here we are. Thank you, Mrs. Adams, that will be all.”

 

“Sir, the High Commander is here to see you as well. Shall I have him wait in your study?” the elderly maid asked politely. 

 

“Ah, no, my dear. You can just bring him here, thank you.” Mrs. Adams cordially nodded and took her leave. Ardyn took a seat on one of the couches and reached out a hand in Josey’s direction. “Would you care to join me? Heather has quite the talent in the kitchen.”

 

She had to admit the sandwiches looked pretty enticing, but she preferred to stay a certain distance away from him. “No, thank you.”

 

“Josephine...please. You need to eat.”

 

She sighed and gave in. “Alright, on one condition.”

 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to hear it before I can agree, considering the manner in which you’ve been acting.” She had to admit, that was fair. She slowly took a few steps toward him. 

 

“Stop calling me Josephine. Only my father called me that. Everyone else calls me Josey.” She sat herself across from him on the other couch and snatched up half a sandwich. 

 

He took one for himself and smiled warmly at her. His face had a different quality to it now, as though it softened at the edges. Although his physical appearance was not unpleasant by any means, she felt like there had always been  _ something _ lurking behind his eyes, unseen, that made her uneasy. 

 

“Josey,” he repeated thoughtfully, as if tasting it on his tongue. “I like it. It suits you.”

 

“Thanks, I guess...Ardyn,” she muttered while stuffing her face. It must’ve been the food, but her mood had improved noticeably, and she decided to give him the satisfaction. The fact that she had finally used his name instead of his title made him grin widely, his eyes becoming squinty and his perfect teeth sparkling. He suddenly struck her as handsome, with his strong features, scruffy chin, and burgundy hair swirling around his face. 

 

Then she became so disgusted with herself she felt the overwhelming urge to vomit, and tried to imagine punching him in those perfect teeth instead.

 

Mrs. Adams returned with the High Commander shortly after. The tall, pale man in white from earlier stepped quickly and gracefully through the door, held open for him by the old woman. He glanced at Josey distrustfully, then to the Chancellor. “Don’t mind my Lucian guest, Ravus, you may speak freely,” said Ardyn, motioning briefly to her.

 

The name Ardyn had called him suddenly snapped things back in place and she knew why the silver-haired man looked so familiar. “Ravus? You’re Ravus Nox Fleuret, the Prince of Tenebrae! My father always said you were a good man with the best intentions.” Josey exclaimed, earning a surprised expression from him in return.

 

“It would seem as though you have an admirer, Ravus,” said Izunia amusedly, smirking at him and reclining as he spread his arms on the sofa.

 

“Apparently so,” Ravus agreed indifferently, turning his attention to Josey. “Though I am no longer Prince, I nevertheless thank you for your kind words.” She blushed as he looked back to Ardyn and continued, “Chancellor, the certain vehicle you requested we observe… It was last seen broken down just outside the small Leiden town of Hammerhead with all occupants attempting to push it along.”

 

“Thank you, High Commander. Please continue your efforts and keep me informed.”

 

“Yes, Chancellor.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ardyn had been crazy enough to actually try and sleep without chaining her up somewhere away from him that night, and she planned to make sure it was the last mistake he would ever make. He had extended the invitation to join him rather than sleep on the cramped couch, but she had summarily and explicitly refused the offer. Instead she reclined there on the velvet sofa, waiting. The full moon lit the room well enough that she could see him from where she lay, his chest rising and falling with each breath. She had swiped a knife from the silver tray when he had been getting in bed, and now she only waited for the right time to strike. 

 

After an hour or so had passed and the rhythm of his breathing now betrayed his slumber, she slowly and silently crept over to where he lay in the center of his big bed. To get the proper amount of leverage, she very carefully crawled on top of him and raised her knife. She could see his bare chest below her, illuminated by the light from the windows as he slept. She took a deep breath, preparing her attack. 

 

“Do it,” came his smooth, deep voice, his eyes not even opening. It startled her, and she faltered. “And I’ll show you a sight to haunt your dreams.” She regained her nerve and struck before he tried to stop her. The knife plunged deep into his heart, but instead of healthy red blood, a viscous black liquid spilled forth like ink. She stared at it in confusion, releasing the knife and trying to back away. He grabbed her strongly by her upper arms and flipped her around, pinning her beneath him. 

 

A look of horror spread across her face when she saw what he looked like now as he held her down, his powerful body pressing against hers. His eyes were all black except for his glowing yellow irises, and the same black substance dripped from his eyes and mouth that still poured from the knife lodged in his chest. 

 

“This?! Is this how you’d prefer me?! I warned you. Now you’ll never be able to look at me the same way again, will you!”

 

“Wh...What are you?!” Josey cried, before he finally let her go. She scrambled away, making for the door, as he pulled out the knife and tossed it on the floor beside the bed. “Let me out! Open the door! Please! LET ME OUT!” She banged and screamed for anyone that could hear her, but when no one came, she cowered in the furthest corner she could find away from him, shaking long into the night.

  
  
  
  


 

She awoke the next morning in the same spot on the floor, with no one else in the room. The sun shone brightly outside, with cheerful birds making nests in the trees near the windows. It all seemed so serene and normal she wondered if it had all just been a nightmare. The knife and silver tray had been removed, and the candlestick was back in its previous spot. The bed was made, and everything was back as it had been when she was first brought there, except for a note and a prettily wrapped box sitting on the table. She cautiously opened and read the letter:

 

> _ My dear Josey, _
> 
> _ I sincerely beg your forgiveness after last night’s ordeal. I never wished to frighten you, and I fear I may have lost what little trust I had earned from you. Please accept this as a small token of apology, and I encourage you to wear it to accompany me to dinner tonight when I return from some brief business in Gralea. I imagine you have questions, and I am prepared to answer them to the best of my ability. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Humbly Yours, _
> 
> _ A. _

 

She set the letter down, confused and conflicted. She had tried to murder him in his sleep and  **_he_ ** gives  **_her_ ** presents and apologies? He was either very sly, or wasn’t as villainous as she had believed, even if he was some kind of freak. She wasn’t sure what to think about him, even now. Not once had he ever tried to hurt her, even after she’d attempted to kill him a third time. Which was probably what bothered her the most: Why hadn’t he died? Did he not have a heart? Was it not located in the usual place? Was he even human?

 

Josey’s attention turned back to the box tied in scarlet ribbons, and her curiosity got the better of her. She tugged the bow loose and peeked inside the box. Folds of navy satin and chiffon shimmered from within the package, and she held it up in front of her for inspection. It was actually quite beautiful, and she was surprised in the quality of his tastes.

 

She heard the electronic biolock, and the doors opened. She turned around to find Mrs. Adams standing there with her silver tray again. “Good morning, dear. I took the liberty of bringing you some brunch,” the kindly old lady said. The posted guard closed the door behind her.

 

“Thank you,” Josey said softly, taking a seat on the sofa as the tray was set down. She had prepared a little bit of everything, it seemed: eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, fruit, and two kinds of juice. 

 

“I wasn’t sure what you might like. Coffee, dear?” asked Mrs. Adams as she held up the carafe.

 

“Yes, please. This is all more than enough, thank you.”

 

“Oh, I see you’ve found the Chancellor’s gift!” noted the maid, motioning to the dress Josey had tossed over the back of the couch. “Does it fit?”

 

“I haven’t tried it on yet,” she answered, not sure if she even would. “How did he find a dress so quickly and early in the morning?”

 

“He’s quite influential in the city. He always seems to have someone willing to do him a favor.”

 

“Mrs. Adams, right?” The old lady nodded with a sweet smile. “Does the Chancellor often have, uh, guests stay with him in this manner? As in, locked in here?”

 

“No dear, in the years I’ve worked for him I don’t believe he’s ever had another person in the house who didn’t wear a uniform and have business to discuss. Master Izunia is a private sort of man. A little eccentric some might say, but he’s always treated me well.”

 

“What does he want with me then?” she wondered aloud.

 

“I couldn’t say, dear,” she said, taking her leave. “If you need anything else, just ring the bell on the wall over there. There should be everything you need in the bathroom if you’d like to wash up. The Chancellor should return in a couple of hours.”

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Adams,” Josey said as the doors closed again and she was alone. Turning back to the plate of food, she tried some of everything until she was comfortably full. A shower sounded pretty good right now, and she wanted to get it done before Ardyn returned, not wanting to be anywhere near him while nude, even if there were walls between them. She still wasn’t sure what to make of that freaky black shit from last night.

 

She quickly undressed and hopped in the shower. The bathroom was rather spacious, and included a large jacuzzi tub. As much as she loved a good soak with a glass of wine, she wanted to get in and out as swiftly as possible. The warm water felt good on her skin, however, and the tightness of her muscles washed down the drain with the soapy bubbles. When she was finally finished, she dried off and held up the dress in front of the mirror, considering.

 

“Guess it can’t hurt to see how it looks,” she mumbled to herself, unzipping the back. She slipped it on, zipped up, and looked at herself in the mirror. It fit perfectly, and she looked great in it. It was an off-the-shoulder look, with ruching along one side and an asymmetrical hem. 

 

She was again impressed with him, not only for selecting an attractive garment for her, but also somehow knowing her exact size. Suddenly noticing how unruly her hair looked, she picked up a comb on the vanity and began to run it through her tangled mop. The door lock beeped in the main room, and she left the bathroom while still combing out her hair expecting to find Ardyn looking for her. But the man standing there in the middle of the room was a good deal stouter and uglier than the Chancellor. “Caligo? What are you doing here?” she snapped.

 

“It's Brigadier General to scum like you, and I'm looking for Chancellor Izunia,” the man answered.

 

“In his bedroom?” she pointed out snarkily.

 

“I assumed he would be here with his new plaything,” he sneered, looking her up and down.

 

She scowled at him. “Well he’s not. And I’m no toy, jackass.”

 

He took two swift steps towards her and briskly slapped her across the cheekbone. When her eyes once again met his, a fire burned wildly behind them. She swung back at him, but he was easily able to block it. “You are an enemy of the state, therefore your life is forfeit…along with your body. Why should Izunia get you all to himself?” 

 

He grabbed her roughly and flung her backwards onto the bed, as she screamed and wildly tried to defend herself. “Let me go! Let go! GUARD! HELP!” Caligo was stronger than her, and much better at hand-to-hand combat. He was quickly able to subdue her, pressing her between himself and the bed after flipping her over.

 

“Scream all you want, bitch, the guard was dismissed,” growled Caligo as he twisted her arm behind her back, flattening her face-down against the bed. He began to roughly pull up her dress and unfasten his trousers, as she struggled and screamed even harder.

 

Desperate thoughts flew through her mind, if only she could get to the bell on the wall, or make it to the fork and knife on the table from breakfast… Ardyn would have Caligo’s head if he knew what was going on. She pushed back with all her might, but the awkward position gave her little leverage. She was trapped. Completely, utterly trapped. Bitter tears fell from her eyes as she tried to prepare herself mentally. 

 

“Ardyn! ARDYN!  **_ARDYYYYN!!_ ** ” Her last bit of strength went into that banshee wail, and no sooner had his name left her lips than he appeared out of nowhere like a ghost. She never even heard him enter. Caligo was thrown off her so hard he slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. Josey turned around to see Ardyn’s face like it had been last night, but this time she found it a welcome sight. The soldier stumbled onto his feet from where he’d landed, then threw open both doors to make his exit. Ardyn turned back around towards her, his complexion back to usual with his eyes set on her. Before Caligo took three steps into the hallway, Ardyn’s arm outstretched towards him without even looking in his direction. The man immediately fell to the floor, unmoving.

 

Ardyn rushed to the bed where she had curled her knees up to her chin, shaking and sobbing. He sat beside her and scooped her up in his arms. “Shhh, shhh...it’s alright now. He won’t dare bother you again, Josey. Shhh, it’s okay.” His voice was soothing, his arms strong, and his chest warm. She clung to his lapel and cried, feeling oddly safe in his embrace. The doors were wide open and yet the thought of escape didn’t occur to her. For a while they stayed like that, both still except for one of his hands stroking her hair as he held her tightly.

 

After some time, she slowly and shamefully raised her head to meet his eyes. “Ardyn…” she sobbed. 

 

He loosened her in his grip, wiping away her tears as he cradled her face in his hands. “Yes?”

 

“Ardyn...y-you saved me.”

 

“Of course, dear.”

 

“...Thank you. I’m glad you got here when you did. I...I don’t want to think what would’ve...what he would’ve...”

 

“Don’t waste your thoughts on it, Josey. It’s over now. You’re safe,” he said, pulling her back against him. After a few more minutes, he added, “It appears as though the dress fits. You look as beautiful as a sky full of stars.”

 

She moved back to see his face, a sad, half-smile on her lips. “Thanks, but that’s a big fat lie. I’m a mess.”

 

“Nonsense.”

 

“Ardyn...what did you do to him?” she asked, nodding her head in the direction of the open door. “Is he...dead?”

 

“No, my dear. Unless you’d prefer him that way.”

 

She considered carefully before she answered, her sense of humanity fighting against her fear and rage. “No. But he should be punished somehow.”

 

“I swear, it will be done.”

 

“...Good. Make it hurt,” she said, letting her words linger in the air a moment before adding, “How’d you do that, though? You can knock people out that easily?”

 

“It takes some concentration, but yes.”

 

“That’s kind of scary, to be honest, but...I’m not afraid of you anymore.” He grinned at her warmly, his smile in turn brightening her own expression. He undeniably had a nice smile, and he showed it to her often. Perhaps he was evil. Perhaps he wasn’t human. But he had always been kind to her. She could at least return the favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of going out to dinner after that incident, Ardyn suggested they stay in and relax, and she could ask him whatever she wanted to know. They both sat cross-legged facing each other on the bed, a game of cards between them. Still dressed in their formal attire, Ardyn’s long coat was slung over the footboard, while he’d removed his maroon scarf and unbuttoned his pleated collar.

 

“Dammit man, why are you so good at this game?” Josey teased him, after he’d won the fifth round in a row.

 

He smirked playfully, brushing his hair from his eyes. “I’ve had a great many years of practice,” he told her, expertly shuffling the cards again.

 

“It’s obvious. How many years, exactly?”

 

“More than you have seen in your lifetime, my dear.”

 

“Hmph. How old  _ are  _ you, anyway?”

 

“Your life is but a drop in a pond compared to mine.”

 

“You said you were going to answer my questions, Ardyn. These are very vague answers,” she scolded him. 

 

He sighed heavily and put down his cards. “Very well then, my dear, allow me to regale you with a tale,” he began, his theatrical flair in full force. “In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes of which you may have seen in your line of work. In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared. But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people, making a true monster of him.”

 

She couldn’t believe his story. “You...you speak of the Founder King of Lucis. You... _ knew _ him?”

 

“Ah, you know your history, dear. He was my younger brother,” he said.

 

“Wait, hold on. Somnus Lucis Caelum– _ the Founder King _ –was your little brother?” She watched him, and he nodded. “But that would make you over two thousand years old!”

 

“This is true,” he said, nodding and waving his hand.

 

“No. You can’t be.” Her mind was swimming.

 

“You’ve killed me twice yourself, my dear,” Ardyn said with an amused smirk and cocked head, “and yet here I am.” He spread his arms wide.

 

“You’re immortal,” she said exasperatedly, her eyes wide in disbelief and unable to focus on anything in particular. Suddenly she snapped back to him. “Wait. Twice? Ha! I  _ told  _ that rotten bastard I didn’t miss!”

 

“An impressive shot indeed.” He grinned at her while tapping at his chest, right where his heart should be.

 

“Thanks. Did it hurt?” 

 

“I no longer feel pain.” 

 

“I’m sorry. I would think without pain to compare, the high of pleasure would be lessened.” She laid her cards down finally, almost like they were too heavy to hold. “So...you were a healer? You healed people of the Starscourge, like Lady Lunafreya?”

 

“I did. One could say I was the first Oracle. I should have become Lucis’ first king in return for my selfless work.”

 

“But people must have loved you. How could everyone betray you like that? After you absorbed the daemons into your own body to save them! That’s horrible!” She was quite distraught, the thought making her blood boil, that so many people could turn against someone who had saved them by risking his own life. She put a hand on his arm.

 

He stiffened, his brow furrowing as his entire demeanor changed. “Do  _ not  _ pity me,” he growled with a finger in her face.

 

She was a little taken aback. “It’s...not pity, Ardyn. It’s empathy. Understanding,” she said, trying to smooth things over.

 

He took a deep breath to regain his composure. “Apologies, my dear. Forgive me.”

 

“It’s okay,” she said, brushing off his minor outburst. “I see now what you have against the Lucian royal line, but...the son shouldn’t have to bear the sins of the father. Can’t something be worked out?”

 

“That remains to be seen, Josey. Things are more complicated than that.”

 

“Can you try, though? For me?” Josey smiled coyly at him, trying to make use of the apparent affection he held for her. He grinned back at her, but hollowly, and said nothing for a moment.

 

“Could I interest you in a glass of wine, my dear?” he finally asked, avoiding her question.

 

“I wouldn’t refuse...” she replied, letting it go for now.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hah! I got one!” cried Josey. After the bottle of wine had been finished off and another ordered, their game of cards had devolved into both of them sitting against the headboard, flicking cards into his hat by candlelight.

 

“Took you long enough,” he teased. “I was afraid I might die of old age before you hit your target.”

 

“Hey,” she chuckled, nudging his arm, “I’m kinda drunk, okay? Give me a break, old man.”

 

“‘Old man’? Have you forgotten so soon how easily I could kill you?” he shot back jokingly.

 

“Yeah, but you won’t. I’ve tried to kill you three times and that didn’t make you mad enough to even want to hurt me. You just went ‘boo!’ with your scary face.” She had covered her face with her hands, much like one would with a small child.

 

“It scared you, though, didn’t it.”

 

“Well, yeah, but I wasn’t expecting it.”

 

He touched her bare shoulder, caressing it with his thumb, and said softly, “You need not fear me, my dear. I wish to make that clear.”

 

She looked at him, surprised at first by his touch. “I don’t. You might be full of daemons, but I don’t think you’re an inherently evil man.”

 

“You’re a kind soul, Josey,” he replied, his eyes warmly skimming over her. The certain gleam in them made her uncomfortably shy, and she searched for a way to deflect the conversation.

 

“How do you do that thing with your face, anyway?” She playfully hopped up and spun around on her knees to face him, placing a hand on each side of his stubbly chin. “Can you do it anytime, or is it an automatic response that happens when you get angry or something?”

 

He smirked at her and rolled his eyes. “Am I a jester now, performing tricks for your amusement?”

 

“Please Ardyn? I want to see.” She lowered her hands slowly, brushing her fingertips along his jawline. He looked dashing and roguish up close just then, with his shirt undone enough to suddenly remind her of last night, when she knelt over his shirtless sleeping body with a knife. She had hated him only hours ago, but now she found him rather intriguing.

 

“Very well,” he sighed. “Close your eyes.” 

 

“Okay…” she said, doing as he instructed, though she wasn’t sure why he needed her to not see his transformation.

 

“Alright, you may open them.” She did, and his face was dripping with black again. This time, however, she looked at him with fascination instead of fear, reaching up to touch a black smear on his pale cheek. He shied away at first, but when he saw she was not afraid, he met her gaze and allowed her to sate her curiosity. She found that what had appeared to be black liquid did not come off on her fingers, and he was colder to the touch than he should have been. 

 

“Your eyes are strangely beautiful like this. I mean, not that they aren’t usually…” she said, surprising even herself at her forwardness. What was she thinking? She looked away shyly, and when she finally turned back the daemon had faded from his face and he stared at her with his sparkling amber eyes again, a long piece of his dark violet hair obscuring his vision. It had to be the wine’s influence, but she couldn’t help but imagine what his lips tasted like. What was wrong with her? Had he cast some kind of spell on her? Was the wine laced with something? Why did he have to look so damn enticing? 

 

“My dear Josey, might you have had a change of heart regarding your desire to see me dead?” He smirked knowingly at her, and she wondered if mind-reading could be one of his special daemon abilities.

 

“No, I don’t currently have plans to kill you. I’m finding it really difficult to dislike you, even.”

 

“That’s a good sign,” he said, his voice laden with desire as he moved in closer.

 

“Ardyn…” she nearly whispered as his intoxicating scent filled her mind, causing her thoughts to wander. “This is crazy and bold and probably stupid, but...can I kiss you?”

 

His perfect white grin flooded her vision, and he reached out for her. “I was afraid you’d never ask, darling.” His large hand gently held her dimpled chin, slowly bringing her in closer to him, until he was able to close the remaining distance himself. 

 

As soon as he pressed his lips to hers, time literally stood still. The candles around the room ceased to flicker, frozen in place by another of his magical talents. It wasn’t until she felt his warm tongue in her mouth that she was able to bring her attention back where it should be. She closed her eyes to help keep it that way, and let herself melt into him. Somehow he tasted vaguely of cinnamon, and more than satisfied her curiosity. She ran her fingers along his shoulders to his collar, needing to touch his skin. It all felt way too good, and she was worried she wouldn’t be able to tear herself away. He had pulled her against him as much as he was able, his arms wrapped tightly around her back. Her fingers wound themselves in his unkempt hair. Slowly he let her go, the candle flames dancing once more, and she reluctantly opened her eyes again while licking her lips. He was watching her expectantly, as if waiting for her assessment.

 

She smiled at him and said, “Guess you’ve had years of practice with more than just cards, huh?”

 

He laughed and put a hand to the back of her head, leaning in to briefly kiss her temple. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him and turned herself back around to sit beside him again and lean on the headboard.

 

“Ardyn?” Josey asked, scooching closer against him.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’m having trouble making sense of my conscience. Yesterday I wanted to kill you. Today I wanted to kiss you. Did you, um...did you use your magic on me?” She turned to look at him, her eyes big and sincere.

 

“Naught but my natural charm, my dear,” he replied with a wide grin as he raised his arm, inviting her to come closer. She accepted and leaned into him as he rested his arm around her shoulders. 

 

“You’re either very persuasive or I’m very easily persuaded.”

 

“I like to entertain the notion that I have a way with words,” he said with a cocky grin.

 

“Oh you do. You have a tongue to be reckoned with.” She smirked at him coyly, while basking in the warmth of being so close to him. His fingers on her bare shoulder were like electricity, making the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. His rough chin scratched against her forehead as he leaned into her.

 

“Josey…” he said quietly. She turned to face him. The way he spoke her name gave her the impression he had something important to say. “Would you stay with me of your own free will? If I let you go, no guards, no door locks...would you stay with me?”

 

She wasn’t sure what to say at first, but quickly came up with an idea. “I will stay with you if you release Rhys. He’s a good kid, and kinda just got swept up in this whole thing. He doesn’t deserve to wallow in a prison cell.”

 

“Done.”

 

“Really?” She watched him nod, and beamed at him. “Thank you Ardyn! See, I knew you were all right,” she said, lightly kissing his cheek.

 

“I have another question for you, darling. Unfortunately, business requires me to leave for Galdin Quay in the morning. I’d be very grateful if you would accompany me.”

 

“What do you have to do?”

 

“It’s nothing time-consuming, merely a trivial appearance. The rest of the trip I would be free to do whatever your heart desires: Sample the local cuisine, relax at the spa, or take in the natural beauty of the area...though it pales in comparison to yours,” he purred, brushing his fingertips along her collarbone.

 

She shivered at his touch, but rolled her eyes and teased him anyway. “Smooth, Izunia.” She melted against him as he shifted his arm, wrapping it around her waist and pressing her back against him.

 

“Or perhaps, my dear,” he continued, his voice low and husky as his lips drifted along her neck, “you’d prefer to accompany…your darling Ravus instead of me?” His voice had completely changed halfway through his sentence, and she turned around quizzically to find the High Commander holding onto her. 

 

“What the...Ardyn?! Since when can you do that?! And why Ravus?” she cried excitedly.

 

His appearance quickly changed back to himself as he laughed heartily and playfully. “Why  _ not  _ Ravus? After witnessing only a short interaction between the two of you yesterday, it was clearly obvious you harbored feelings for him.”

 

“Nuh uh…” she stammered. He shot her a very unconvinced look, making her cave. “Okay, okay...I had the hugest crush on him when I was like, twelve. I was convinced I was gonna marry him.”

 

“Ah yes, now there it is,” he teased her, gently taking her chin in his hand as he grinned at her. “Might I have a rival for your affections?”

 

“Eh, I don’t know about that. He seems a bit too...rigid.”

 

“Oh? I thought a certain rigidity was something women looked for in a lover,” he said facetiously with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

 

“Ardyn…” she warned him with a flirtatious smack to the arm.

 

“Sorry, dear. But back to my original question. You were about to say something along the lines of ‘Of course I’ll go with you, Ardyn,’ were you not?”

 

Josey chuckled and leaned into him. “Alright, I’ll go.”

 

“Wonderful! In that case, I suggest you get some rest. We’ll need to leave first thing.”

 

“Okay. I didn’t sleep very well last night anyway, so I’m pretty tired,” she said as she began to get up to change into something to sleep in.

 

“Again, I’m sorry about that…”

 

“It’s okay. I don’t blame you.”

 

“Then perhaps you’d like to join me tonight?” Ardyn asked, following her off the bed as he unbuttoned his shirt. “The offer still stands, if you would rather be comfortable than sleep on that cramped old sofa. On my honor, I will not try anything...unless you beg me.” As he finished, he tossed his shirt aside and stood leaning against the tall bedpost with an alluring smirk, surely with the intent of tempting her. It worked. She froze where she was and couldn’t help but stare, looking him over from head to toe. He was built to perfection, tall, lean, and broad-shouldered, with every muscle toned like he was carved from stone. 

 

She wanted him.

 

It took everything she had not to leap at him right then and there. One glance at the expression on his face told her he knew it, too. She stepped up to him, unable to resist just a little touch, just to prove to herself he was real. Ardyn watched her as though he were amused, not moving to hold her in return, just following her with his golden eyes hiding beneath his wild violet hair. Her fingers skimmed along his chest, down his abs until the waistband of his striped green pants somehow snapped her back into a thinking state.

 

“Ardyn…” she whispered, removing her hands from him, “Your bed looks pretty inviting after all...I think I’ll take you up on your offer tonight.” He gave her a devilish grin and rewarded her with another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

It was already midday by the time they came upon Lestallum. Ardyn had requisitioned an Imperial cargo ship to transport them and his red convertible to the northern edge of Cleigne, dropping them off there to avoid any unnecessary entanglements with the locals. It was always a possibility that a disgruntled citizen might take pot-shots at an Imperial ship passing overhead.

 

“Are you hungry, my dear? Would you like to stop for lunch? Lestallum has many small local restaurants worthy of praise,” Ardyn asked as he slowed the car to the town’s speed limit.

 

“If you don’t mind stopping, that sounds great. I love Lestallum.”

  
“Certainly,” he agreed, pulling into the parking lot overlooking Taelpar Crag. The little stands in the plaza offered all sorts of grilled meats on wooden sticks, and they bought a few different varieties to share as they wandered along the edge of the massive gorge dividing Cleigne and Duscae.

 

Josey nibbled on her food as she leaned over the railing, trying to peer down into the strange gorge created in the wake of war two thousand years ago. “Take care you don’t fall, Josey,” Ardyn warned her, taking hold of her waist.

 

“I won’t. Every time I come here, this place amazes me. Was it really created in a war between the gods?” she asked enthusiastically.

 

“That’s how the story goes.”

 

“Were you around for the War of the Astrals?” she asked him suddenly, the thought occurring to her as she spun around to face him.

 

He grinned down at her as if her zeal amused him, still holding her loosely around the waist. “I was but a young man when the war concluded and I was chosen by the Crystal to save Eos from the Starscourge. But yes, I remember: for weeks the skies were darkened by dust and debris from the ruin caused by the gods.”

 

“Why did the Crystal choose you and then change its mind? Isn’t that kind of...dumb? Like, what did it think was going to happen when you absorbed the scourge into you so many times?”

 

“I agree, darling. But it is a rock, after all. I suppose critical thinking is not a trait generally attributed to such things. If only I had realized this sooner,” he joked, the hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

 

She laughed and looked up into his amber eyes. “Ardyn…” she began, the cheer in her voice draining, “have you ever tried to find a way to rid yourself of these daemons? So that you could live a normal life again?” 

 

She watched him with expectancy in her eyes, until he brushed the hair from her face and held her chin in his hand with a wistful smile. “My dear girl...you remind me of myself once, long ago. Full of hope and conviction.”

 

“It’s still inside you, Ardyn. You can fight these daemons. I believe in you.” His brow furrowed briefly before he gently kissed her forehead and held her against him, both of them gazing out over the gorge.

  
  
  
  


 

The evening was warm and clear as she began to smell the sea air nearing Galdin Quay. All day they had been driving, and she was eager to finally arrive at their destination. Ardyn had been an interesting conversationalist, however, delighting her with tales of times long past. The man was a bottomless well of historical anecdotes, and had made the miles pass by enjoyably. She had often caught him watching her with great interest as she laughed at one of his jokes, swept the hair from her eyes, or just admired the scenery. Josey herself had tried to sneak in as many glances at him as she could. The wind whipped his hair around fiercely, the small curls swirling around his eyes and making him look rather captivating. 

 

“Almost there, darling,” Ardyn said, smiling at her as they turned down the final winding road to take them to the oceanfront.

 

“What are the plans once we get there?” wondered Josey.

 

“I suppose we’ll check in to our room and then have dinner.” 

 

“Sounds good. Wish it wasn’t getting dark already so we could take a walk on the beach after. Maybe tomorrow?”

 

“Sweet girl,” Ardyn purred, looking at her from the corner of his eye with a smirk, “the best time for a walk along the beach is by moonlight.” 

 

She grinned back at him playfully. “Why are you so charming?”

 

“Practice, my dear,” he said, his voice low and deep.

 

“You’ve...known many women, then?” she asked, trying to come across innocently as she attempted to broach a subject she’d been curious about.

 

Ardyn chuckled and glanced at her as if he could see right through to her intent in such a question. He parked the car in one of the spots closer to the water and shut off the engine, then turned to face her. “I suppose, though you can claim yourself special among them. Not one has stayed once they saw my true face and found out what I really am.” He smiled at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb, until she returned his expression. 

 

Josey wasn’t sure what to make of his answer, whether she was foolish for not running while she could or if she possessed more courage than all who came before, seeing something inside him worth trying to save. She hadn’t considered herself easily swayed by things as petty as looks and charm, but now she wasn’t so certain.

 

She followed him as he climbed out of the car and waited for her, his hand outstretched. She took it and then became entranced by the beautiful sunset casting its vibrant colors out over the calm sea. “Ardyn, look how pretty!” she said excitedly as she followed him along the edge of the parking lot.

 

He glanced at the sky, and then at her, which finally made him pause. She had to wonder if sunsets held the same enchantment for him after so many years. “Exquisite, my dear,” he commented, beginning to walk again.

 

She tugged gently at his hand. “Can’t our reservation wait just a few minutes? It won’t be long before the colors fade, Ardyn. Can we sit for a little bit?”

 

He studied her face fondly as she looked up at him, her eyes big and blue and hopeful. After a moment’s deliberation he smiled and acquiesced. Josey led him by the hand to the edge of the pavement where there was a low railing above the stairs to the beach. She hopped over the railing and sat on top of it, Ardyn following her lead. She snuggled up to his side, scooching close to him, until he put his arm around her. Josey swung her dangling legs to and fro, happy to be with him, and Ardyn held her close. There they sat, barely speaking, until the light had faded from the sky and the two of them continued on their way down the long pier to the Quayside Cradle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what you've all been waiting for. A sex scene. I'm rubbish at writing them, though, so...sorry.

“You are particularly ravishing in the moonlight, darling,” Ardyn said as they walked along the shore hand in hand. Josey had changed into her new dress before dinner, and felt like a million gil walking with him now.

 

“You’re not too bad yourself, ya know,” she said, grinning back at him slyly as she struggled to walk on the beach while wearing heels. “Okay, sorry, these things have got to come off.” He stopped when she let go of his hand to remove her shoes. “Ah, so much better. This is really the only way to walk in sand. You should try it.”

 

He laughed and said, “I’m quite alright, my dear.”

 

“Suit yourself,” she said with a shrug. “But when was the last time you walked barefoot in the cool sand by moonlight?”

 

“I...can’t even remember, to be honest.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re missing then, sweetheart.” He looked at her with a devious grin, but began to unbuckle his boots. She smiled to herself, having successfully convinced him. 

 

Ardyn set his boots, her heels, and his long coat on one of the tables and chairs further away from the water, returning to her with a smug look on his face. “There. Are you satisfied now?” he asked, wiggling his toes in the soft sand.

 

“Nope. Not til you...CATCH ME!” She bolted away from him, giggling like a schoolgirl. She heard him sigh loudly, and before she got very far down the beach there was a glowing red flash in front of her and suddenly she was trapped in his arms. It took her a second to realize what had just happened, as he stood smirking down at her. “What the hell was that?!”

 

“I caught you.”

 

“Did you use your magic?”

 

“It’s called ‘warping’, darling.”

 

“No, it’s called ‘cheating’. That’s not fair,” she pouted, gently pushing against his chest. He chuckled, obviously amused with himself, and let her go. “Okay fine, can you do this?” she asked, performing a perfect cartwheel even while wearing a dress.

 

“No, I cannot. You win this round.”

 

“You didn’t even try.”

 

“Nor will I.”

 

“Oh Ardyn, don’t be a grumpy old man.” He grinned and shook his head at her, and she could tell he knew she was trying to goad him into playing along. Instead he stepped up to her and took her strongly in his arms, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. If it was an attempt to derail her train of thought, it completely worked. She was pretty sure her brain ceased to function for several moments, as she couldn’t even remember to breathe by the end of it. “Don’t think that’s gonna work every time you want me to shut up...but, you know, feel free to try.”

 

“It does seem rather effective,” he noted with a grin, still holding her against his body. 

 

“What were we talking about?” she asked slowly, her gaze stuck on his mouth. Whenever he smiled at her lately she was finding it increasingly difficult to look away. The whole trip there she had been secretly trying to decide which of his features was her favorite, but she had only been able to narrow it down to three: his lips, his eyes, or his hair. Right now she was leaning towards his lips. They were just so perfectly curved, and always smiling. He left her wanting to taste them once more.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” he whispered in her ear, nuzzling his scruffy face against her temple.

 

“I think it was about how you want to kiss me more.”

 

“That does sound familiar, now that you mention it…” He tilted her chin towards him and cradled her head, making expert use of his mouth as he kissed her again. This time her hands couldn’t resist wandering all over his body, wishing she could feel his skin against them. He, too, had a more desperate intensity to him, his strong hands pressing her hips against his own as his lips broke free from hers and slowly drifted down her neck. His kisses left a wet trail from her earlobe to her collarbone, acting as cool little reminders of his desire for her.

 

“Ardyn…” she whispered, her mind swimming. “Do you want to take me back to the room now?”

  
  
  
  


 

Their hotel room was positioned to one side of the structure situated over the water, the strange island of Angelgard barely visible through the floor-to-ceiling windows on the outer wall of the room. Ardyn carefully set her down on the bed, having effortlessly carried her in his arms up the entire length of the pier. She had been impressed by his strength, though not surprised. She was not a large person by any means, but he made it look easy. It only further fueled her fascination with him.

 

He laid his black coat over the back of a plush chair, and then came toward her with a look in his eye akin to that of a hungry coeurl. He perched above her on his hands and knees, having gently nudged her shoulders back to make her lie flat against the mattress. She tugged him by the long parts of his pleated shirt sticking out from the bottom of his vest, needing to feel his body against her. “Ardyn…” she said breathlessly, whispering his name into his hair, his lips again exploring her neck and chest. One of her hands tangled itself into his hair, urging him on, while her other unwound the red paisley scarf from his neck. His head popped up to kiss her lips again, which allowed her to reach his vest clasp to unlatch it and then begin unbuttoning his shirt. He helped her shed both shirt and vest with a quick shimmy of his thick broad shoulders, flinging it carelessly onto the floor.

 

Her eyes widened subconsciously as she tried to take it all in. He was so beautiful. She had been lost in desire for some time before she finally noticed him watching her with a smirk and became self-conscious. “S-sorry!” she stuttered, her face flushing with color. “I just...you’re so...I like you better like this.”

 

“You’re even more arousing when you blush,” he purred, brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek, then trailing his fingertips down her neck and across her left breast to the zipper on the side of her dress. He sent shivers up her spine as he slowly began to pull it down, watching her expression closely. Unable to tear herself from his amber gaze, her hands slid up his forearms to his biceps as she felt his every movement through his well-toned muscles. Gently he peeled back her dress as she helped him along, slightly raising her hips so he could slide it off over her head and toss it on the floor with his clothes. His next targets were her strapless bra and panties, which he unhooked and tugged off with a practiced hand. Now that she finally lay naked beneath him, he sat up to admire the fruits of his labor. She watched his eyes skim over her body from top to bottom, the growing bulge in his trousers proof that he liked what he saw. He finally moved to touch her, his big hands cupping her breasts and giving them both a squeeze. Josey gasped for air at the divine sensation, and upon receiving a favorable reaction, he toyed with her nipples. She squirmed pleasurably beneath him as he straddled her, then he dragged his hands slowly down her body, following the curve of her hips and back up again.

 

She had decided he was far too covered for this point in time, and pulled him closer against her by his waistband. Her fingers began to unbutton his pants, teasingly brushing against his erection in the process. A cross between a sigh and a growl escaped his lips and she smirked at him in response, pleased to have the upper hand for once, even if for a short time. She began to tug his striped pants off and he helped by grabbing one side. At last he sprung free and she couldn’t help but stare at him in all his naked glory. After a moment he raised her chin to meet him with a grin, and kissed her longingly as if to bring her back to the present. “Ardyn, you’re so beautiful,” she whispered breathlessly as she broke from his kiss, taking his length in her hand and stroking it gently. A guttural moan emanated from his throat as his hips slightly bucked against her.

 

Ardyn relocated her hands above her head, then grazed his fingertips back down along her arms. He nibbled ever so tenderly on her ear as he replied, “I pale in comparison to you, my dear,” his deep rumbling voice driving her mad with desire. He kissed at her neck, his mouth moving tantalizingly slow down to her chest, every inch making her more and more impatient. Finally he sucked and licked at a nipple, his thumb teasing the other and making her writhe in pleasure. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as her chest heaved beneath him, his free hand making its way down her stomach. 

 

She was entirely overwhelmed with bliss, as if he knew her every weakness, and she could wait no longer. “Ardyn...I want you,” she moaned in delirium and desperation.

 

“Soon, darling,” he growled in response, grinning evilly at her. She was sure there was something wrong with her sense of morality, since whenever he gave her that look she would gladly be devoured by him, daemon or not. 

 

His fingers dove into her, teasing her bundle of nerves to make her ready to receive him. Her head flung back into the pillow, and she impatiently grabbed him by the ass to try and hurry him along. He ‘tsk’-ed at her and purred, “Patience, Josey. Delaying gratification makes it that much sweeter. You’ll get what you want soon enough.”

 

“I want you  _ now _ , Ardyn.  _ Please… _ ” she begged him shamelessly.

 

He raised his head, smiling at the wall behind her and sighed. “Oh alright, as you wish,” he said, looking back down to her with a warm expression on his face. He positioned himself between her legs, slowly entering her as he carefully watched her face. Her breath hitched in her throat as he stretched her walls, and he waited patiently for her to relax enough to take the rest of him. It only took her a few deep breaths before she was ready. He slid an arm beneath the arch in her back to rest on his elbow, stroking her hair with the other hand as he pressed his lips to hers. It was different this time from all the kisses that came before, somehow more tender and desperate, full of more than just physical need. 

 

Gently, he began to move his hips as she met him with her own, taking short breaks in between kisses for air. She reveled in the feeling of his naked body pressing so tightly against her, wondering if he had any idea how much every little movement of his affected her. She ran her fingertips all along his back and shoulders, then smoothing the red-violet hair back from one side of his head. The base of his neck looked too enticing, and she nudged his stubbly chin away from her to reach it. She licked and sucked at his collarbone, making him sigh her name. 

 

His thrusts had picked up pace, and she could feel the growing tension mounting in her stomach. His free hand made its way to her breast again, teasing her nipple now that he had learned what she liked. With as badly as she had wanted him from the very start, that extra bit of attention was all she needed. Her breath began to escape her as she became unwound, whispering his name with every short gasp for air. Ardyn’s pace quickened as he felt her muscles begin to tighten, trying to catch up. She soon fell over the edge, her hips bucking wildly into him as she came. He swallowed her moans by pressing his lips to her mouth as she gasped for air. Her body shuddered against him as he held her tightly, beginning to breathe in the same telltale manner she just had. Forcing herself to open her eyes in the midst of her own ecstasy and watch him in such a vulnerable state, she clung to his shoulders as though she might fall into the depths of hell. For a brief second his golden eyes fluttered open and met hers, and it was if she could see deep into his very soul. She felt a growing warmth inside her as he climaxed with a deep growl, his appearance flashing to his pale daemon face before he realized and buried his head into her shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.

 

After several moments, he raised his face to kiss her tenderly, carefully removing himself and rolling off her to the side. She followed, still wanting more of him. He extended the invitation to lie with him with an outstretched hand. Josey snuggled up against his side, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “Ardyn...you’re pretty damn amazing,” she said after finally catching her breath. “Can you read minds?”

 

“Only yours, my dear,” he said softly. 

 

“I’d best be careful what I think then,” she joked.

 

“Do you mean to imply you still might think ill of me?” He acted hurt, moving a hand to his chest.

 

“Only if you give me a reason to. I actually quite like you these days.”

 

He met her eyes and smiled warmly at her, obviously content. “I’ve grown rather fond of you as well, Josey,” he said, tightening his grip around her still naked body. “It pleases me that you decided to stay. I am grateful.” His voice suddenly sounded almost sad in a way, and she shifted onto her elbow to see his face.

 

“Of course, Ardyn,” she assured him, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “Is everything okay?”

 

He blinked a few times and his usual aloof smile reappeared on his lips. “Yes, of course. No need to worry, darling.” She didn’t buy it, but neither did she push him into addressing something he wasn’t ready to discuss. A sudden shiver of her shoulders prompted him to ask, “Are you cold? Shall we retire under the covers? It is getting rather late, you must be tired.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good, actually,” she said with a yawn. “Aren’t you tired?”

 

“No. To be honest, my body does not require sleep.”

 

“What? Why not? The daemons give you energy?” she asked excitedly.

 

“In a manner of speaking, yes.”

 

“Then why do you?”

 

“At first it was simply to avoid suspicion, but now...I enjoy lying with you. Feeling your warm breath on my skin and the beating of your heart rouses something inside me I can only recall in vague memories. Does that...make you uncomfortable?”

 

She considered it a moment, wondering what exactly she made him think of, before finally answering, “No. I like sleeping with you. You’re warm and safe and strong and you smell good.” 

 

He chuckled at her and kissed her forehead. “You should get some rest, my dear.” He tugged the sheets on top of them and tucked them around her.

 

“Oh alright...” she yawned, snuggling closer to him as she draped an arm across his chest.

 

“Good night, my dear. Sleep well.”

 

“Good night, Ardyn.”


	8. Chapter 8

Josey awoke alone again the next morning sprawled haphazardly across the bed. The sun was already shining brightly through the big windows in the hotel room as she sat up and noticed the single crimson flower resting on the pillow beside her. There was a small note attached covered in his neat handwriting, and she smiled as she read it.

 

> _ My darling Josey, _
> 
> _ I apologize for leaving you this morning before you awoke, but I’m afraid my meeting is to happen sooner than I had anticipated. Fear not, this business should not keep me from you long. Until then, I suggest you make use of the outfit hanging on the shower door, and I shall join you again soon. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Sincerely yours, _
> 
> _ A. _   
>    
> 

 

Curious, she rose from the bed and strode nude across the suite to the bathroom. She smirked and shook her head at the tiny white bikini hanging inside. “Oh Ardyn, you better have an equally revealing pair of shorts somewhere in this hotel room.” 

 

Sunbathing sounded like a great idea, and after a quick shower she donned her new swimsuit, draped a big towel over her arm, and headed out the door. The warm sun felt glorious on her skin as she strolled down the long pier towards the beach, the sounds of gentle waves and seagulls echoing in her ears. It put her in a good mood.

 

Towards the shore side of the pier, she came upon a group of four attractive young men dressed in black walking the opposite way, each with hair ranging in shades from blonde to charcoal. Every one of them stopped and stared as she passed by, though only the one wearing glasses met her eyes. She smiled warmly back at the handsome man, his brilliant green eyes glittering behind his silver rims. He returned the sentiment, politely smiling and nodding back at her as she walked by. As she continued on behind her she heard one of them loudly clear his throat, and an accented voice say, “Gentlemen. We have business to attend to, if I’m not mistaken?”

 

She giggled to herself and kept walking, until she couldn’t resist taking one last little peek over her shoulder. They had moved on, but the golden blonde one kept looking back at her as he tried to keep up with the rest of them. She couldn’t resist playfully smiling and waving to him as she turned toward the beach. The last thing she saw was how he spun back around, excitedly smacking his friend on the arm and informing him of what just happened. She wouldn’t consider herself a big flirt, especially to a stranger, but they all seemed like nice enough guys, and there was no harm in smiling at someone on a beautiful morning. Now that she had hopefully made someone’s day, she descended the stairs and picked out a quiet spot not far from the fishing dock to lay her towel.

 

The silky soft sand on her bare feet was soothing, along with the salty sea breeze. She laid on her back, staring up at the wispy clouds and relaxing in the warm sun. Soon she closed her eyes to the bright sky, her thoughts drifting back to last night with Ardyn. She had never had a man so attentive and intuitive a lover as he had been. It was as if he knew what she needed even before she did. It was weird for her to think of him as a lover, considering how their relationship had started, but she was really becoming attached him. He was always so kind and gentle with her, and was nothing like what she had expected the Chancellor of Niflheim would be. She wondered if he felt similarly, and what he was thinking about this morning. She wanted to pursue this thing between them, and find out more about him. He was a fascinating man with boundless energy, and she didn’t want to miss anything.

 

A recognizable voice interrupted her musings and made her eyes fly open. “Josey? Josey Vitale, is that you?” The face staring down at her was her old partner in crime, Maximus Cai. She jolted up, quickly rising to her feet and immediately feeling very awkward and exposed. He had always been an easily excitable man, and she wished to be rid of him quickly.

 

“H-hi Max…” she stuttered clumsily, trying to force a smile. She nervously wrung her hands in front of her, having a hard time meeting his gaze.

 

“I’d just heard you were captured and held by Izunia himself! How the hell did you manage to escape?” Maximus asked excitedly, obviously happy to see her, but unclear as to how she was sunbathing on a beach on the coast of Leide.

 

She tried to come up with a few lies, but she ended up going with a stalling tactic to give her more time to think about how to handle the situation. “What? Who told you that?”

 

“Rhys did, last night. When neither of you showed up at the rendezvous I figured something had gone wrong, and the Gralean newspapers confirmed that, but I couldn’t uncover anything from our sources as to what was done with you.” As he spoke, she spotted Ardyn walking towards her from behind Maximus, and she felt all the blood drain from her complexion. He couldn’t have picked a worse time, as she had really hoped to avoid this sort of confrontation.

 

“Is this man bothering you, my dear?” Ardyn asked firmly as he reached her, evidently noting the uneasy expression on her blanched face. He turned to face Max, snaking a hand around her stomach and pulling her backwards against him as he stared down the man in front of them. 

 

“You’re  _ with  _ him?!” Maximus shouted, loudly enough that she quickly glanced around, hoping they weren’t gathering attention.

 

Josey held her hands in front of her, trying to shush him, as she replied quietly, “Max, it’s not what it looks like. I mean, he’s not who we thought—”

 

He cut her off before she could finish, pulling a pistol from his vest pocket. “You traitorous bitch!” he screamed at her, pointing the gun in her direction. Ardyn quickly stepped up and slid her behind him, positioning himself between her and Maximus. “ _ He’s _ responsible for King Regis’ death and the fall of Insomnia!  _ Your  _ home! You saw the reports yourself! And now you’re  _ fucking  _ the enemy, you double-crossing whore!”

 

While Josey noticed that they were indeed attracting onlookers, Ardyn growled in a deep, threatening voice as he towered over Max, “Listen well, boy: I suggest you turn around and leave immediately before uttering another harsh word. I do not appreciate the way you speak to women, in particular  _ mine _ .”

 

Maximus narrowed his eyes and scowled as he raised the pistol to Ardyn’s chest. “Fuck you,” he snarled right before pulling the trigger. 

 

As the shot echoed across the beach, Ardyn’s body twisted from the impact of the bullet and he fell face down on the sand. Maximus quickly ran off towards the parking lot, and she heard a car engine roar to life and speed up the road. She dropped to the ground beside Ardyn and turned him over, holding him in her arms. He claimed he couldn’t die, but she couldn’t help but worry. She struggled to keep her panic at bay. His eyes were closed and his ashen face dripped black from his eye sockets and mouth. She stroked his cheek as she tried to get him to wake and change back before help arrived. “Ardyn! Ardyn, are you okay?” 

 

He opened his eyes at last, looking up at her and grinning as the proper color returned to his cheeks. “Did I worry you, darling?”

 

In response, she kissed him fiercely just as a couple rushed up to them who had been walking along the beach before they noticed the scuffle. “Yes! Don’t scare me like that!” Josey cried as soon as she released him, and promptly slapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Is anyone hurt?!” the man asked frantically, looking them over as he reached them.

 

“No,” Josey assured him, still looking up from the sand as she continued to hold Ardyn, “we’re both okay. He must have missed somehow.”

 

“Oh thank the Six! We were sure you were hit when we saw the way you disturbingly fell to the ground,” the woman told Ardyn. 

 

“I’ve been known to have a somewhat frail constitution. When I heard the gunshot, I must have fainted,” Ardyn lied convincingly, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead to accompany the whole act.

 

“Ahh, I see. Did you know that man?”

 

“Yeah, uh, he was a jealous ex-boyfriend. He just couldn’t get over the fact that I’ve moved on and found someone else,” Josey explained, pleased with the acceptable story she’d come up with on the spot.

 

“Well at least this one here was willing to take a bullet for you!” the woman said, motioning to Ardyn. “I saw how he tried to protect you. Frail constitution or not, that’s a rare thing to find in a man.”

 

Ardyn smiled kindly at her and then his gaze lingered on Josey as the man said, “I suppose if no one’s hurt, we’ll leave you be. I hope that lowlife doesn’t continue to bother you, miss. Best of luck to you two.”

 

“So do I. Thank you for your help. Both of you,” Josey said, politely smiling as the couple got up and continued meandering down the beach.

 

Josey turned back to Ardyn, still lying on the ground. He looked up to her with the hint of a smirk and asked, “One of your former conspirators?”

 

“Yes,” she sighed guiltily. “I’m sorry it turned into this. I didn’t know he would be here. We were supposed to meet in Hammerhead days ago once the objective was complete.”

 

He raised himself up a bit by leaning on his elbows. “It’s alright, my dear. All is forgiven.”

 

“You saved me again, Ardyn. Thank you. You’re turning into quite the hero,” she said with a grin.

 

“My pleasure, darling. So, now that my work here in Galdin is complete, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?”

 

“Hmm…did you happen to bring yourself a swimsuit? That water is crystal clear and looks incredibly tempting.”

 

“Not as tempting as you do right now,” he muttered, suggestively tracing his finger along her shoulder. “Come back to the hotel with me while I change?”

 

“Oh sweetheart, don’t get me started. If I go back there with you, you know very well what’s gonna happen. And there goes the rest of the daylight.”

  
“Does that really sound so bad?” he asked provocatively as he rose to his feet and brushed himself off. She looked up at him as he held out his hand in an invitation. After considering it briefly, she had to come to the conclusion that no, it really didn’t sound bad at all, and she could definitely go for seeing him naked again. She grinned back at him naughtily and took his hand for him to pull her up. He put his arm around her, sneaking in a quick smack to her backside, and led her down the pier to their room...from where they didn’t emerge until dinnertime.


	9. Chapter 9

“What’s bothering you, my dear? You’ve barely said a word this whole trip. It’s very unlike you,” Ardyn asked as he drove across the bridge over Taelpar Crag on their way back to Gralea, intending to stop for the night in Lestallum just ahead.

 

She had been watching the rain make little rivulets on her window for some time now, lost in thought. His concerned voice snapped her back from her ruminations. “Nothing. I’m fine,” she said, not wanting to bother him.

 

“Josey…” he warned her, with an expression that said he knew otherwise.

 

She sighed and swallowed, then hesitatingly asked, “Am I a traitor?”

 

“Ah, I see. This is about the incident with Maximus,” he noted, then turned to watch her briefly. Her eyes were large and troubled as she awaited an answer. Ardyn sighed and continued, “I suppose in the simplest definition of the word, yes.” Her expression turned to surprise then, having not expected such a reply. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it was something more along the lines of trying to make her feel better. “You were taken captive by your enemy and now willingly engage in a relationship with him of a sexual nature.”

 

“But—” she began, not sure exactly how she would defend herself but feeling like she was supposed to anyway.

 

“But!” he repeated enthusiastically, holding up a finger. “We both know  _ why  _ you have stayed, whether you care to admit it or not.”

 

She was honestly not sure what he referred to. Why  _ had  _ she stayed? “...We do?” she asked meekly.

 

He rolled his eyes, parking the car along the street in Lestallum, and answered, “Sex, Josey.”

 

“Well, it  _ is  _ admittedly great—”

 

He laughed. “I jest, my dear. In truth, you hope to find a way to redeem me, convince me to let go of the past, and thereby make peace between Niflheim and Lucis.” He grabbed his umbrella from the back seat after putting the car in park, handing it to Josey and starting to get out.

 

“I...I just don’t want anyone else to get hurt,” she said as she popped open the umbrella outside of the car, wondering if that had actually been her wish all along and hearing it aloud had made it real. “Especially you, Ardyn. I care about you, I really do. And I understand where you’re coming from.”

 

“Yet you want me to give in. Forgive and forget how they all turned on me, tried to execute me in exchange for saving countless lives! It will not happen.”

 

“Two thousand years ago I would’ve been right there beside you, fighting for your revenge. It was entirely justified. But Lucis today is not full of the same people who betrayed you then. Prince Noctis is not your brother.”

 

“The same blood flows in his veins!” he said tersely, slamming shut his door and donning his hat in the rain.

 

“Ardyn…please,” she begged him gently, trying to keep up to him as he stormed off towards the Leville by light of the dull streetlamps. The quarrel didn’t continue until they had checked in and reached their new room, definitely not as nice as the last but not without a certain charm. 

 

As he closed the door behind him, she looked at him insecurely, not sure what to do. “Ardyn,” she said finally, wanting to come to a resolution somehow. “Please, sweetheart,” she began softly, touching the damask scarf on his coat. “Do you not see what this desire for vengeance will do to us?”

 

“Us?” he snorted. “I  _ will not _ give up on two millennia of planning and waiting for one woman.” His words hit her like a truck, standing there stunned as he brushed past her for the door. He waved an arm flippantly as he strode across the room before hesitating briefly with his hand on the doorknob. “I’m going out. Order whatever you’d like from room service and have them add it to my bill.”

 

“Ardyn…” she whispered one last time as he closed the door behind him, leaving her standing there alone in the middle of the room. After a moment, her knees gave way and she crumbled to the floor, bitter tears streaming down her face. Why did she have to fall for him? He was the villain. He wanted to see the destruction of her homeland at all costs. Even she couldn’t stop that, apparently. Did he care so little for her after all? Had he only been using her all along? 

 

She felt so alone. She was a traitor; she couldn’t go back to her old life now. Maximus had surely besmirched her name by now, and all her old hunter friends had certainly turned against her. And if Caligo’s opinion was any indication of what Nifs thought of her, she had no place left to go. She was homeless. She had foolishly managed to completely isolate herself, burning every bridge she had, only for him. Slowly she crawled onto the bed, clinging to a pillow, and cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Josey woke with the lights still on in the room, loosely clutching the same pillow. She glanced around, but saw no sign of Ardyn having returned. It was still dark outside, though the rain had let up for the most part. Checking the bedside clock, she realized that it had been over four hours since he’d left. Where was he? What could he be doing for that long? A bit of rest had calmed her mind and helped bring clarity to her thoughts. He was all she had left, and she wasn’t ready to give up without a fight. He may not want to see her right now, might still be angry with her, but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. She decided to go look for him.

 

The damp night air gave her a chill, unusual for Lestallum, and she flipped up the collar on her light canvas jacket to keep warm. Looking around the empty plaza in front of the Leville, she wondered which way she should go first. Surely the marketplace was closed by now, along with any restaurants. She jammed her hands in her pockets and began to zig-zag her way through the streets in search of Ardyn, first checking the parking area near the gorge. It was eerily quiet that time of night walking alone, and it made her wish she had a gun or a weapon of any kind. All she heard were her own footsteps tapping on the wet concrete, and every so often a cat dashed by in a nearby alleyway, startled by her presence. After quite a while, she wondered if Ardyn was even still in the city despite his car being where they left it.

 

As she turned a corner in one of the southeast alleys, she came upon three men talking in hushed tones. She didn’t like the look of them, especially how they perked up when she came into view, but she determinedly continued on in their direction. Two of them blocked her way forward as she tried to pass by, the other circling around behind her. “What’s this we got here?” the largest of the three said.

 

“I just want to pass, please,” Josey said calmly.

 

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing all alone out here in the middle of the night?” the man beside the leader asked.

 

“I’m looking for someone.”

 

“Looks like you found someone to me, honey,” the first man said, chuckling.

 

She smiled and continued to keep her cool, playing along. “Maybe you’ve seen him? He’s tall with reddish-brown hair and is wearing a long black coat and hat?”

 

The three of them glanced at each other, as if they could communicate without words. “Naw, sweet cheeks, we ain’t seen nobody of that description... but see,” the big leader said, intimidatingly stepping toward her, “that information is gonna cost ya.”

 

She sighed slightly, realizing how this was going to go. “Then maybe you should’ve withheld it until I paid you,” Josey muttered, unable to hide a slightly mocking tone in her voice as she tried to turn and walk away. The muscular brute behind her grabbed her arm to stop her, and she tried to yank it free. “Let go of me,” she demanded of the man, glaring up at him.

 

“Not until you pay up, luv,” he answered with a bit of an accent.

 

“There’s one problem with that, gentlemen. I don’t have any money on me.”

 

“A lovely little thing like you, princess?” the leader mocked her, motioning for the man holding on to her to search her pockets. 

 

“Look, I’m trying to find my boyfriend,” she explained, smacking at the ruffian holding her arm as he rifled through her jacket. “Don’t touch me! Stop it!” The stout man had a grip like a vice.

 

“It’s true, boss, she’s got nothing on her,” he reported upon finishing his search.

 

“See? Told you. Now let me go,” she ordered them irritably. “My boyfriend is not a man you want to upset. He’s the Chancellor of Niflheim, and he would have no difficulty finding you jerks.” She realized her mistake once she noticed the eyes of the leader grow wide as he glanced around to his comrades.

 

“Is that so? You should fetch quite a ransom then, darlin’,” the leader said with a vile grin as all three closed in around her. 

 

“No, don’t! Let me go!” she cried, kicking and punching them as a last resort defense, though three sets of hands quickly got her under control. “Help! Let go! ARD—” she began to scream, before a sharp blow to the back of her head made everything go black.


	11. Chapter 11

She groggily opened her eyes, wondering where she was, but when she tried to sit up her head felt like it would split open. She collapsed back onto the soft bed, and Ardyn’s distraught face came into view above her. “Ardyn…” she muttered, smiling weakly.

 

“Yes, darling. How do you feel?” he asked, smiling back and caressing her cheek.

 

“Like something is trying to burst out of the back of my head. How’d I get here?”

 

“I came across three goons trying to stuff you in the back of a car. I quickly made them change their minds.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ardyn. I was trying to find you,” she said, grasping at his jacket to bring him closer.

 

“No, my dear, it is I who should apologize,” he replied softly, coming closer and gently encircling her in his arms. “I reacted callously and beg your forgiveness. You mean a great deal to me, more than I believed anyone could after two thousand years of wandering alone. I’m sorry, Josey. Please stay.” She plainly saw the remorse on his face as she reached out to touch him. There was no easy solution to their divergent goals, but she still believed she could help somehow and perhaps find a middle ground. Though she hadn’t been with him long, she only wanted to be in his arms and she couldn’t bring herself to imagine a day when she couldn’t be.

 

“It’s okay, I forgive you. I don’t know where this will all end, but I’m not ready to give up on you. You’re important to me, too, Ardyn. And you’re kinda my guardian angel, so it’d just be stupid to not keep you around. Like seriously, you keep rescuing me,” she giggled before the pain in her head made her stop. “I swear, I never got into this much trouble before I met you.”

 

“An unfortunate side effect of being close to me, I’m afraid,” he laughed.

 

“As long as I have you around to protect me, I’ll be okay,” she said earnestly, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

 

He smiled at her, but it was laced with sadness. “You should get some rest, my dear.”

 

“Will you stay with me until morning? I want to wake up with you next to me for once.” 

 

“Of course,” he said, smoothing out her hair before kissing her forehead. 

  
  
  
  


 

The next morning, she found herself still wrapped snugly in his arms, his warm shirtless body pressed tightly against her. Perfectly content, she raised her head and smiled sleepily at him. He felt her shifting against his chest and loosened his grip so he could see her face, then smiled back at her. “Good morning, beautiful,” he greeted her, his voice smooth and inviting as ever.

 

“This is how I want to wake up from now on,” she said as she ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. 

 

“It is rather nice,” he replied, kissing her cheekbone. “I could get used to this as well. How is your head feeling today?”

 

“The headache is just about gone,” she said, feeling the back of her head. She hissed automatically as her fingers grazed the large lump on her scalp. “Hurts when I do that, though.”

 

“Then don’t do that,” Ardyn answered flatly.

 

“Oh, really? Whatever would I do without your two millennia worth of sage advice?” she shot back with a chuckle, playfully smacking his shoulder. “Smart ass,” she said, as he giggled at himself and recoiled from her, almost like a different man.

 

“Sorry, darling, it was irresistible.”

 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

 

“Am I cute?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, amused at the term.

 

“Right now you are. In general though I’d describe you more as...dashingly handsome. And I probably shouldn’t lay this card down so easily, but I would give you anything you asked for if you smiled at me. I absolutely adore your smile, Ardyn.” 

 

“Is that so, my darling?” He flashed his winningest grin at her, his glinting eyes teasing her beneath his long dark lashes, his hands snaking around her waist as he pulled her tighter against him.

 

“Oh, yup, that’s the one. I’m melting inside. Anything you want, name it now.”

 

“Only you,” he said huskily, pressing her hips into his. She could feel where this was going to lead.

 

“You’ve already got me, lover,” she whispered into his ear. He grinned and gently rolled her on top of him.


	12. Chapter 12

“Do we  _ have  _ to go back to Gralea already?” Josey whined, taking a bite of her eggs. They had gone to breakfast at a little street cafe before heading back to Ardyn’s estate in Niflheim. 

 

“Do you not like Gralea?” Ardyn asked in response. He sat across from her at the small table, legs stretched out to the side with his hands behind his head, only slightly interested in his food as he watched people walk by.

 

“It’s just so...cold. Uninviting. Everything is in its place, but there’s no life to it. Lestallum is just the opposite. It’s got people everywhere, noise, energy...the place feels alive. Even if there are gangs that want to kidnap me.”

 

“Perhaps if you didn’t go flashing my name and status around like a badge of honor…” he teased her with a smirk.

 

“It was the last thing I could think of! They were trying to rob me, I thought I could scare them off if I said I knew someone important.”

 

“My dear sweet girl,” he said a bit condescendingly, going back to his breakfast and sitting up straight again. She pouted at him for picking on her, but he was busy scratching his chin and thinking. “Well...I suppose I have no pressing matters to get back to...if you’d prefer to stay here for a little while longer, that can be arranged.”

 

“Really?” she asked excitedly, leaning forward and watching him expectantly. He nodded with a grin and she exclaimed, “Oh Ardyn, you’re the best!”

 

“Perhaps this will work to my advantage, anyway,” he mumbled to himself.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Nothing, my dear. Are you almost finished?”

  
  
  
  


 

“Ooh Ardyn, look at all these different fruits and stuff! They’re so colorful!” Josey said enthusiastically, pulling Ardyn along by the hand as they weaved their way through the market crowd. “They look delicious. Could we get a few to take back to the hotel for later?” she asked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

 

“Certainly, darling. Whatever you like,” he said, smiling warmly at her. 

 

She grinned in response, and she could still feel him watching her intently as she chose and purchased some fruit. She was happy to be there with him, just exploring the town and spending time together. His gaze was still set on her when the peddler handed her the paper bag filled with her produce. It made her a little uneasy, prompting her to shyly ask, “What are you thinking about?”

 

Ardyn smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. “How beautiful and full of life you are. How long it had been since I stopped to notice the artistry in a fading sunset, or the feeling of sand beneath bare feet.” She stopped walking and looked up at him. “It’s been  _ so long _ since I’ve connected with anyone, had someone to talk to who honestly cared what I had to say. You are a truly special woman, Josey.”

 

She was touched by his words, her brow quirking for a brief second before her face broke into a smile and she beamed at him. They stood there looking into each other’s eyes in the midst of the packed market, as people bustled about paying them no mind. Slowly he brought his head down to kiss her, and she saw from the corner of her eye how everyone ceased to move as he touched his lips to hers. Then she was lost in his kiss, her hands gradually making their way around behind him while he held her tightly. His tongue, so talented and gentle, danced with hers as she tangled her fingers in his wine-colored hair. She grinned and met his eyes as they finished, noting the crowd returning to their business. “You like to do that when you kiss me, don’t you. A little bit of extra flair?”

 

“Do what, darling?” he asked innocently, pretending to have no idea what she referred to.

 

“You’re amazing on your own, you know. You don’t need tricks to keep me entertained. Though it  _ is  _ kinda cool, actually.”

 

“See? You like it…” he noted, playfully tickling her ribs.

 

“Hey!” she cried, squirming away from him then quickly giving up when he caught her in his arms again, scattering little kisses across her face. “Oh Ardyn...can I keep you?”

 

He smiled softly in return, holding her to his chest. “As long as possible, Josey,” he said quietly, his voice almost sad in a way. She didn’t know how to respond, only to return his embrace, surrounded by an indifferent mob.


	13. Chapter 13

“If you plan to accompany me, my dear, you’ll have to hurry. My... _ friends _ ...don’t know to wait for me, so I must catch them before they leave town,” Ardyn explained to her from the bathroom door as she dried off after her shower.

 

“Almost ready!” she replied cheerfully, toweling off her hair. Josey burst naked from the bathroom a moment later, scrambling to throw on some clothes. Ardyn waited near the hotel room door, leaning against the wall and eyeing her up as she quickly dressed in her T-shirt and faded denim shorts. 

 

“Darling…” he said, trying to coax her along. 

 

“Sorry! I’m ready! I’m ready!” she assured him, tripping over herself as she pulled up her boots on the way to the door.

 

“Are you sure? Your hair?”

 

“Oh! Crap. Uh, it’s okay, I’ll just do this…” she stammered as she wrapped up her long auburn hair into a messy bun.

 

“Very well. Shall we then?” he asked, offering her his arm. She grinned and took it once she had finished situating her still damp hair. He led her briskly across the street towards the parking plaza that overlooked Taelpar Crag. She nearly had to run to keep up with him, being a good eight inches shorter than he was. At last they reached the edge of the overlook, where he let go of her arm in front of a set of stationary binoculars.

 

“What now?” she wondered innocently. “Are they not here yet?”

 

“Now...we wait.”

 

“Oh okay. Who are we meeting? What do they look like?”

 

“Lucis’ very own Prince Noctis and his royal retinue,” he announced with great amusement.

 

“WHAT?! But...but I didn’t even comb my hair! I barely even consider these clothes clean! And you want me to meet the Prince of Lucis?!”

 

“You look ravishing, my dear. Effortlessly chic, I’d call it.”

 

“You could have TOLD me, Ardyn!”

 

“If I had, you would have taken much too long to make it in time. Now here, make use of this spyglass to investigate the Crag you enjoy so much.”

 

She sighed through her nose in defeat, pursing her lips, and took him up on his suggestion. He helped her point it at something interesting, though she realized a moment later it was only part of a charade to make himself look casual. “What a coincidence,” he said pleasantly, waving to a group of young men in black. She raised her head from the binoculars to follow Ardyn’s gaze, and was surprised to recognize the four men standing before him. Unsure what her role in this was supposed to be, she hung back and watched things unfold.

 

“I’m not so sure it is,” replied the tall dark one in a deep voice.

 

Ardyn walked toward them and suspiciously began, “Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things? Like this one: From the deep the Archaean calls, yet on deaf ears the gods’ tongue falls, the King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.”

 

“So...how do we keep him on his feet?” asked the blonde boy.

 

“You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea,” Ardyn answered him as he passed their group, before dramatically turning on his heel back in their direction. “I can take you.”

 

Josey watched the young men deliberate amongst themselves while Ardyn awaited their answer, his eyes flicking towards her for just a moment. The rest of the time he played at looking as innocent as possible, smiling sweetly and batting his long eyelashes. After they announced their decision to go along with him, Ardyn added warmly, “I’m not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me ‘Ardyn’.” Then he theatrically held out his hand and called to her. “Darling! Would you care to join us?” She perked up and anxiously walked towards him, passing the group of boys on her way.

 

The blonde one’s eyes grew wide and he whispered loudly and excitedly to whom she now realized was the prince, “That’s the girl from the beach at Galdin!”

 

“I’m surprised  _ you  _ even remember her face,” the tallest of them muttered.

 

Ardyn smirked and glanced between the group of boys and his lover. “Ahh, I see you’ve already met my lovely assistant?” She had to quickly cover up her confused reaction at the term he used to describe her. She hoped he wasn’t trying to involve her in some kind of plot against the prince.

 

“Not formally, no,” said the one with striking green eyes and glasses that had caught her attention on the beach.

 

“Oh, well allow me then,” Ardyn said, pushing her forward with his arm around her. “Don’t be shy, my dear. Gentlemen, meet Josey Vitale, monster hunter and dear friend of mine.”

 

“Hello, Your Highness,” she said, nervously holding out her hand to the prince with a smile. 

 

He took it hesitantly and smiled back beneath feathered charcoal hair. “It’s just Noctis. Nice to meet you. These are my friends…” he began, pointing them out beside him, “Ignis...”

 

“A pleasure,” said the green-eyed man, nodding politely.

 

“Prompto…” continued Noctis, pointing to the blonde standing next to him who had been so excited to see her.

 

“Hiya Josey!” he greeted her cheerfully, smiling widely.

 

The prince stifled a chuckle and shook his head. “And that big guy over there is Gladio.”

 

“Hey,” said the tallest of the four as he nodded and looked her up and down.

 

“There, now that we’re all properly acquainted, why don’t you come with me to the car park? That’s where I left my automobile. She’s a dear old thing. Pales next to your Regalia, but she’s never let me down.” As they reached his red convertible, Ardyn asked, “So we take two vehicles—a convoy of sorts. Shall we?”


	14. Chapter 14

“So...what exactly is your plan with the prince?” asked Josey as they drove through Duscae on their way to the Disc of Cauthess, Noctis and his friends following behind in their car as the sun began to set. “Why help him if you want revenge?” 

 

“Why do the work yourself when you can have others do it for you?” he replied, waving one hand. 

 

“What work?” She feared he might be trying to send Noctis to his demise. She had been trying all day to figure out what he was trying to accomplish. Was he trying to gain their trust? Did he even have a plan, or was he winging it?

 

He sighed patronizingly, “Becoming the True King he is meant to be, my dear. I would derive little pleasure from defeating a helpless princeling.”

 

“Ardyn…” she began, trying to choose her words carefully before this devolved into another argument, “you have such a talent with words. Maybe you could just...sit and have a civil discussion and come to a mutually satisfying conclusion.” She gave him a cheerful, optimistic smile and flashed her large blue eyes in the hopes he wouldn’t take offense to her suggestion.

 

It seemed to help. He took his eyes from the road a moment and his expression softened when he saw her. “This is one time when words cannot serve. I’m sorry, my dear,” he said almost sympathetically as he pulled into a Coernix station. “Now if you would be so kind, I could use your assistance.”   
  
“You want me to help?” she asked as he put the car in park.

 

“It’s simple, really. I only wish for you to use some of your...feminine charm,” he explained, brushing her cheek. 

 

“You want to lend me out to the Prince and his friends as part of your master plan?” she exclaimed, obviously agitated at what she thought he was implying.

 

“Darling…” he replied in an almost scolding manner, “do you really think I would ask such a thing? That I would willingly share your affections? I merely wish for you to be your usual delightful self and make friends. Your sincerity may be able to put them more at ease than I alone could.”

 

“Oh. Okay. I guess so,” she replied. She supposed she would’ve been doing that naturally anyway.

“Besides, I do believe the adorable little fair-haired one already has a bit of a crush on you,” he added with a smirk as he began to get out of the car. 

 

“Wh—what?” she stammered, following him towards the boys.

 

“What say we call it a day here?” Ardyn asked the other carload.

 

“‘What say’ we continue on to Cauthess?” mocked Gladio harshly.

 

“The Archaean’s not going anywhere,” Ardyn replied, sounding hurt.

 

“And we won’t have to worry about daemons this way,” Prompto reminded his friends.

 

“Oh, alright. I guess this is as good a place as any,” Noctis agreed, and everyone filed out of the car. 

 

“Wonderful! Allow me to go rent the caravan for the night,” Ardyn said to the group. “Back in a moment, my dear.” He winked at her and left her standing there awkwardly with the four of them. She turned back to the boys, smiling shyly as they watched Ardyn walk away.

 

“What’s with this guy? Is he really as sketchy as he seems?” Gladio asked her bluntly once Ardyn was out of earshot.

 

“Gladio,” Ignis scolded him.

 

She chuckled slightly and answered with, “Not really. He’s actually a pretty sweet guy when you get to know him.”

 

“How did a nice girl like you get to know a guy like him?” Prompto wondered.

 

“How do you know I’m nice?” she asked, teasing him with a smirk.

 

“I, uh...You’re pretty—I mean, you look pretty nice. Just the vibes I’m getting, that’s all,” he said, stumbling a bit over his words.

 

The rest of his friends snickered at him. “You’ll have to excuse Prompto,” said Ignis, stepping forward as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Gladio finished for him, saying, “Yeah, he’s not great at talking to beautiful women. And even worse at snagging one.” He was obviously trying to outdo his friend.

 

“Hey!” Prompto whined.

 

“Aww,” she said, looking to Prompto and noticing his dispirited expression. “I’m sure that’s not true. He seems very friendly and he’s pretty adorable. I’m sure there’s plenty of girls out there who’d like to get to know him.” 

 

Prompto beamed at her, his mood having drastically improved. “See? I knew you were nice.”

 

She laughed, “I try.”

 

“So Josey,” began Ignis, removing his glasses for a quick cleaning, “where do you hail from? Are you native to these parts?” She was taken aback at just how beautiful his eyes were, and snapped out of her trance after a moment. 

 

“Oh, I’m actually from Insomnia, like you guys. Being a hunter, though, I spent a lot of time outside the city.”

 

“You don’t look much like any of the hunters we’ve met,” Noctis observed.

 

“Yeah, I sort of inherited the job from my dad. He raised me after my mother died when I was little, and that was the only profession he knew. I got to come along on most of his easier hunts, because he’d let me stay back and shoot from a distance. Then when I lost him, I took up contracts on my own to make ends meet. But yeah, none of the other hunters I know look much like me, either. They’re kind of all big and burly, for the most part.”

 

“Like Gladio?” Prompto chimed in.

 

“Heh, not quite  _ that  _ big and burly,” she joked, smiling at Gladio. He smirked back at her, puffing out his chest as he towered over her.

 

“So, you, uh, seein’ anyone?” Gladio asked smoothly.

 

She blushed and watched Ignis roll his eyes, while Prompto and Noctis sighed loudly. “Well, um, me and Ardyn are...kind of...a thing.”

 

“Him? Isn’t he a bit old for you?” Gladio scoffed.

 

“Heh, you have no idea…”

 

“Ah, now there we are, ladies and gentlemen,” said Ardyn, returning from the general store with the key to the caravan. “Let us settle in and relax for the evening, shall we?” he suggested with an arm held out in the direction of the camper.

 

“Certainly,” Ignis agreed, leading the group to the plastic table and chairs by the caravan, situated to one side of the parking area. 

 

Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio took up seats around the table, with Ignis leaning by the door of the caravan as Ardyn and Josey stood nearby. Prompto pulled out a camera and took a few pictures of the group, making sure he got a couple with Josey in them. Ardyn tugged her against him to pose, smiling slightly and putting his arm around her. “Do you take pictures professionally?” Josey asked him after he’d finished snapping the photo.

 

“Well, not really. I’ve just always enjoyed it. I’ve been taking pictures of things on our trip to Altissia for Noct to remember. Including you guys,” Prompto explained. “Wanna see?”

 

“Yeah!” she said enthusiastically, planting herself in the chair beside him. Ardyn stood behind her and looked over her shoulder. Prompto handed her his camera, showing her the button to flip through the images. She scrolled through the ones he had just taken that day: various shots of them at the Lestallum overlook, Ignis in the back seat of the Regalia, following behind Ardyn’s car, and the few shots of her and Ardyn just now. “These are great, Prompto. Do you think I could have a copy of this last one?”

 

“You got it,” he said happily, reaching for a little portable printer from his back pocket. 

 

“Behold, the wonders of technology,” commented Ardyn as the photo printed out, “No darkroom required.”

  
Prompto proudly handed her the print, and she held it up. “See Ardyn?”

 

“How delightful. You look lovely as always, my dear. Such talent, my boy,” he said, reaching out a hand to Prompto’s cheek. The little blonde backed away, a look of suspicious anxiety on his face as he was obviously unsure of what to do. 

 

She caught a glimpse of Ignis, who was not impressed. “Uh, Ardyn,” Josey said, trying to think of a way to turn about the current events. “Come sit next to me,” she told him as she pulled an empty chair next to her but a certain distance from anyone else. “Why don’t you tell us a story? You’ve always got good stories. What about the one with your black chocobo?”

 

“Ooh, I like chocobos!” chirped Prompto.

  
  
  
  


 

“We’re here,” Ardyn announced the next morning, loudly enough the young men in the car following them could hear. He parked the car in front of the imperial blockade preventing access to the Disc of Cauthess.

 

“Better not be a setup,” Josey heard Noctis say in return.

 

“Have I given you reason to doubt me?” asked Ardyn, sounding slighted.

 

“You don’t really inspire confidence,” Prompto noted.

 

“Yeah, not very straightforward,” added Gladiolus.

 

Ardyn looked to Josey beside him and shook his head, sighed sharply, then shouted to the wall in front of them, “Hello! It’s me! Be so kind as to open up!” Immediately, the big doors unlocked and began to swing wide.

 

“Wow, that worked?” Prompto observed in disbelief.

 

“I may not look like much, but I do have some influence. Aren’t you glad we came together?” Ardyn chuckled before adding, “Your audience with divinity lies ahead.” He pulled his car over so the Regalia could get through the door.

 

“You’re leaving?” asked Prompto.

 

Ardyn smiled politely and said, “I drop you at the Archaean’s open door, and with that, bid you farewell.”

 

“Good luck, boys. Be safe,” Josey added affably, waving to them as Noctis drove past. She watched as they waved back, and felt a pang of concern for their well being. Getting to know them over the course of their little trip had only proven to solidify her desire to see no harm come to them. She wondered if Ardyn had intended that outcome in having her come along, or whether it was merely a side effect he hadn’t counted on, and had simply not been able to part with her. She still couldn’t understand his ultimate goal. He watched her as her eyes followed the Regalia until they had crested over a hill.

 

“Well done, my dear,” he congratulated her proudly.

 

“What?”

 

“They at least seem to have faith in  _ you _ .”

 

“What are you planning to do to them? I can’t just let... Please, Ardyn,  _ please  _ don’t hurt them. They are all good guys.”

 

“Ah, taken a liking to them, have you?” he teased her, stroking her cheek.

 

“They’re likable people. It can’t be helped.”

 

“Fear not, darling,” he assured her, putting the car in reverse to turn around. “We will not let anything happen to them today.” Somehow that didn’t put her at ease as much as he had probably hoped.


	15. Chapter 15

“Fancy meeting you here!” Ardyn called down from the open doors of the Imperial transport, one hand held aloft. Josey clung anxiously to his jacket, standing beside him as the wind whipped her hair around. Noctis’ conversation with the god Titan had caused some violent volcanic activity, and the four of them had become trapped in the debris. “It occurs to me I never formally introduced myself: Izunia. Ardyn Izunia,” he said, explaining his appearance in such an aircraft.

 

“Imperial Chancellor Izunia?” Ignis extrapolated, obviously suspicious.

 

“At your service. And more importantly, to your aid,” said Ardyn, his arms spread wide in a theatrical bow. The prince and his friends glanced around at each other in doubt. Ardyn took note of their expressions and added, “I guarantee your safe passage. Though you’re always welcome to take your chances down there. Buried among the rubble, is it?”

 

“Dying here is not an option. We have no choice, Noct,” Ignis reminded his friend.

 

“I know,” the prince replied defeatedly, stepping forward to take Ardyn’s outstretched hand. He hoisted him up onto the ship and Josey followed suit, pulling up Prompto while Ardyn moved on to Gladio. She grabbed Ignis’ gloved hand to pull him up at last, Prompto helping her as the ship took off for the sky, sprays of ash and lava quickly overtaking their previous location. Ignis landed beside her, both of them having dropped to the floor in exhaustion after he climbed aboard.

 

“Thank you,” Ignis said as he caught his breath, turning to her with his emerald eyes sparkling.

 

Her cheeks reddened ever so slightly as she smiled and nodded at him. “You’re welcome, Ignis.”

 

“Gentlemen, please make yourselves comfortable, and name your destination,” Ardyn said cheerfully, picking up Josey from the deck of the airship and casually draping an arm around her waist as if he had noticed her interaction with the royal advisor.

 

“Ignis?” asked Noctis, handing over the question to his strategist.

 

“Somewhere close and safe...Wiz Chocobo Post, perhaps?” he suggested, standing and brushing himself off.

 

“Right,” agreed the prince.

 

“Of course. Right away,” said Ardyn.

  
  
  
  


 

After dropping off Noctis and his friends, as promised, Ardyn and Josey headed back to Gralea. She wasn’t entirely happy about it, but she did at least look forward to having him alone to herself again. It felt like it had been forever since she had been able to see him without clothes on, though in truth it had only been a couple days.

 

The military transport had a row of seating on either side of the ship, leaving plenty of space in the center to carry armored mechs, or in their case, Ardyn’s little red convertible. They traveled late at night, and Josey lay across the seating on one side, her head resting in Ardyn’s lap and wrapped in his warm long coat. She smiled contentedly, closing her eyes. “I’ve missed you, Ardyn.”

 

“I’ve never left, my dear.” He sounded confused as he smoothed his fingers through her hair.

 

“You’re different when it’s just you and me.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Gentler, sweeter, more honest.”

 

He hummed in response. “I prefer it this way, too,” he said, softly stroking her cheek. “Try to rest, darling. We’ve a long way to go yet.”

 

“All I want is to find a way to save you,” she said in nearly a whisper, his gentle caresses quickly putting her to sleep.

 

“Save me…” he repeated thoughtfully as she drifted off.

  
  
  
  


 

“Good morning, Chancellor, and welcome home,” Mrs. Adams said cheerfully as she knocked on and opened Ardyn’s bedroom door, carrying a tray of breakfast. 

 

“Oh, Mrs. Adams...good morning. Just leave it on the table there,” Ardyn said, sitting up in bed, shirtless. 

 

“Ardyn…” Josey groaned beside him, annoyed it was morning and that he was moving already. She refused to let go of him with her arm still around his waist.

 

“I beg your pardon, Chancellor, I didn’t think you would still be asleep,” said the old lady, lowering her voice.

 

“Quite alright. We arrived home rather late last night, and Josey slept fitfully on the ride here. I wanted to let her get some rest this morning.”

 

“Of course. Shall I bring this back a little later then?” she asked, hesitating to set the tray down.

 

“No, I should be getting up now. I’ve work to do in the city.”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“No you don’t, I called the Emperor and told him you don’t have to go into work today so you could stay in bed with me,” Josey mumbled from under the blankets, her eyes still closed.

 

Ardyn chuckled and replied, “I wish that were true, darling. But I’m afraid I must go soon.”

 

“Just five more minutes?” she whined, pulling him back towards her.

 

“As you wish,” he said, giving in and kissing her head through her messy hair.

 

“I’ll take my leave, then. Let me know if there’s anything else I can get you. Either of you,” Mrs. Adams said with a knowing smile.

 

As soon as she closed the door behind her, Josey’s arm wrapped around his chest to pull him back down to the bed. He laid back and turned to her, smiling. “Someone’s cranky this morning,” Ardyn teased, brushing hair out of her face.

 

“I just want you,” she muttered, rubbing her eyes. “Are you sure you have to go to work?”

 

“I’m afraid so, my dear.”

 

She shifted herself to half lay on top of him, her thigh rubbing against his crotch as she kissed and nipped at his neck. “Are you  _ sure  _ you have to go to work?” she repeated seductively, tangling her fingers in his hair.

 

“Mmmm…” he moaned as he closed his eyes. “And they say  _ I’m  _ evil. You, my darling, are a wicked temptress.”

 

“Stay with me,” she whispered breathily in his ear.

 

He made a guttural growl of frustration and sat up, flinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “I would love to, dear, I truly would. But I have some vital business concerning Altissia to work out, and even if you promised to be quick, you’re well aware of what happens once we get started.” She propped herself up as well, pouting.

 

“Well then can I come with you?” she asked.

 

“That’s imprudent. We’re at war. You’re Lucian, you’d be going into the lion’s den.”

 

“So are you, technically.”

 

“True, but that’s hardly common knowledge, darling. Your picture, however, was plastered all over the newspapers when you attempted to murder me.” He placed his hand on the side of her cheek and looked in her eyes. “Please, Josey, stay here. You have free run of the house and grounds, just stay where it’s safe. I couldn’t bear it if anything were to happen to you.”

 

She watched his brow become furrowed as he spoke, his eyes pleading with her. “Alright, Ardyn. I’ll stay here. But I’ll miss you.”

 

“Thank you, darling. I’ll miss you as well. I’ll be as diligent as possible,” he said softly before giving her a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Josey wandered the mansion, having rarely seen much of anything but the master bedroom and a straight shot to the front door. She was curious to see what the rest of Ardyn’s estate looked like, and so she slowly explored from room to room. Everything was impeccable, all in its place, as though no one ever used the rooms. She learned very little about Ardyn from the condition of the rest of his house. She had expected it to match his personality a little better, but it all appeared completely mundane apart from being well furnished and clean. She suspected that was more thanks to Mrs. Adams than anyone else, as she hadn’t seen another servant the whole time she’d been there.

 

The darkened library caught her attention with its many tall shelves of books just waiting for the chance to share their knowledge. Slowly, she passed by each shelf, scanning the titles on the spine until one caught her eye:  _ A History of Lucis _ , by Caelius Scientia. Josey slid the book from the shelf and flipped through the pages briefly before deciding on reading it more in depth. She took the book back to the master bedroom, where she found Mrs. Adams dusting the furniture.

 

“Oh, there you are, Miss Vitale. I thought I might get some cleaning done in here while you were out and about having a look at the rest of the house. I’ll finish later so I don’t bother you, dear,” said the elderly lady.

 

“Oh, no, that’s okay, you don’t have to leave! Actually, can I help with anything? I’m so bored I was about to read a history book,” she chuckled, holding up the thick tome.

 

“That’s quite all right, dear. I can handle it on my own.”

 

“No, really, I’d like to make myself useful. Ardyn’s been letting me live here and you’ve been feeding me and neither of you has asked for anything in return. It’s the least I can do.”

 

She smiled at Josey and looked around the room until her gaze settled on the basket of clothes near the door. “Very well. Hmm...I suppose you could dust while I fold laundry.”

 

“You got it,” Josey said cheerfully, taking the duster from the maid.

 

“Thank you, dear. It’s nice to have another woman in the household. I’m glad you were able to...settle in,” Mrs Adams said, carefully selecting her words. 

 

“Yes, well...the way we met wasn’t exactly typical…”

 

“The Chancellor can be a bit unconventional and peculiar, but he’s always been a gentleman.”

 

“He certainly is that.”

 

“You seem to have had a change of opinion on him, have you not?” the old woman asked, her kindly wrinkled face suddenly showing a glint of schoolgirl enthusiasm.

 

Josey giggled, half at Mrs. Adams and half at herself, how she still got a thrill from the fact that he was hers. “I definitely have. Ardyn’s quite the charmer. I tried to murder him, you know. I wanted him dead.”

 

“I heard, dear. The story was all over the papers,” she said, folding one of Ardyn’s shirts.

 

“And instead of sending me to be executed myself, he makes me a guest in his house and shows me nothing but kindness…” said Josey thoughtfully, pausing a moment in her dusting. “I’ll never understand why… or what he saw in me. I hope to be able to return the sentiment one day…”

 

“It makes me happy to see him find someone who obviously cares deeply for him despite all his little quirks.”

 

“Heh, it’s the quirks that make him interesting.”

  
  
  
  


 

“How do you like your tea, dear?” asked Mrs. Adams. She suggested having a cup with Josey in the garden, after the afternoon’s housework took no time at all with the two of them at it.

 

“Cream and sugar, please.”

 

“Got a sweet tooth, have we?” she laughed.

 

“Heh, yeah a bit,” Josey replied, taking the teacup being handed to her. “So how long have you known Ardyn, Mrs. Adams?”

 

“Please, dear, between us friends, you can call me Heather.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“Now let me think...goodness, how long has it been? Nearly a lifetime, it seems.”

 

“So...you met him when you were young?” Josey wondered, curious to know if she was aware of his unusual qualities.

 

“Oh yes, dear. I was a bit older than you, I’d say.”

 

“So you know about his...physical peculiarities…” Josey noted.

 

“You mean the fact that he doesn’t age, and has another face he prefers to keep hidden?”

 

“Yeah, that.” 

 

“Yes, dear. I, too, fell for Ardyn quickly. He was handsome and charismatic. But when I became close enough for him to show me his true nature...I was frightened. I ran away in a panic, and found and eventually married another man. It wasn’t until many years later after my husband passed and I heard about Ardyn becoming Chancellor that I decided to pay him a visit. He didn’t look a day older than he did thirty years before. Still had that same mischievous twinkle in his eye... He...forgave me and offered me this position when I had little else for income.”

 

Josey didn’t know what to think of the information she had just been given. Should she be jealous? It wasn’t exactly like she hadn’t had any sexual partners before Ardyn, but he hadn’t shared a pot of tea with any of them either. It seemed to Josey that Mrs. Adams was actually rooting for her and Ardyn, much like a mother or grandmother might. 

 

Perhaps their relationship had gone through several phases over the years. Is that how it would be for her? Would she stay with him long enough for her to become old and die, while he lived on and stayed the same as ever? Or would he discard her once her youth and beauty had faded? These questions had always been lurking at the back of her mind, but she had been so swept up in just being with him that she hadn’t allowed them to come to light. 

 

“Are you alright, dear?” Mrs. Adams asked, concerned that Josey had been silent for so long.

 

“Yeah...sorry. I just...I had no idea.”


	17. Chapter 17

She had read the same sentence five times before it actually registered in her brain. Josey’s mind was a vortex of thoughts all evening after that chat with Mrs. Adams. She had been trying to read the book she picked out earlier, but she just couldn’t focus on the words. She shifted in her seat, curled up on one of the couches in the bedroom.

 

Ardyn strode through the open door, looking around. He chuckled when he found her there with a book. “I give you free reign of the entire estate, and yet here you are in the same room as always.”

 

“Ardyn!” she said with a big grin, closing the book as he came over to sit beside her. “I like this room. It’s got everything I’d need except for food, and Mrs. Adams brings that every now and then anyway. I did go get a book from the library though.”

 

He smiled and pulled her against him in a hug, kissing her head. “What are you reading?”

 

She turned the book so he could read the title. “I wanted to see what it said about you.”

 

“I’m not in that one. Or any of them, for that matter,” he muttered begrudgingly.

 

“Really? But why? You’re important. And not just to me.”

 

“You know what they say about history and victors, my dear. They’ve erased me from all of it.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry, Ardyn. You should write your own history book then. That’s awful,” she said sympathetically, hugging his neck. “How did everything go in the capitol?”

 

He hesitated a moment before responding briefly, “Good. I think everything is ironed out. What did you do all day?”

 

“Well, I toured the house for a while, then I helped Mrs. Adams with her chores, and then we had some tea and girl talk…”

 

“Oh?” he asked, swallowing.

 

“Yeah...she told me about you and her…” Josey said amiably, poking him in the shoulder.

 

“That was a long time ago. I assure you, darling, my eyes are only for you,” he said as anxiously as she’s ever seen him.

 

“I know, Ardyn, I’m not worried about that,” she assured him, her whole demeanor suddenly going dark.

 

“Then what is it?” 

 

She wasn’t sure how to put it to him. She didn’t want to upset him, or give him any reason to think she was unhappy with him, but she had to voice her concerns before they ate away her insides. “Don’t take this the wrong way, okay? Try to understand where I’m coming from before you answer.”

 

He looked concerned about what she was planning to say, but nodded at her and waited.

 

She worked up the courage and slowly asked while taking his hand, “Where are we going with this thing between us? I absolutely adore you, Ardyn, but… you can’t die, and you’ll always look as attractive as you do right now. But I won’t. You’ve got a plan for everything. What’s your plan for me?”

 

His brow furrowed and he held her face in his hand, looking deep into her bluer than usual eyes. “Josey… I planned on everything  _ but  _ you,” he admitted with genuine honesty as he pulled her to his chest. “I don’t have a plan, I only want for you to stay with me as long as you’re willing. If that ends up being a month or the rest of your life, so be it. You will always be beautiful to me.”

 

He held her for several long minutes, and all she wanted to feel was his warm embrace. He was her home now, she only lived in his arms. Everything else was just biding time. She smiled against his shoulder and said, “You always know how to make me feel better. Flattery and a nice long hug: works every time.” 

 

He laughed at her. “Damn, woman, you’ve discovered my secret methods. However will I keep you happy now?”

 

“Oh, I think you know…” she replied suggestively with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I have a few ideas,” he said, smirking as he lifted her chin to kiss her.

 

“Mmm, I’m glad you’re home,” she said afterwards, smiling at him. “My lips missed yours.”

 

“I missed you as well, darling. Did you eat already?” Ardyn asked, stroking her hair.

 

“I did. Are you hungry? I can go make you something.” He gave her a look, as if she was forgetting something. “Oh yeah. You don’t need to eat...that’s so weird to think of. Eating is fun.”

 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re adorable. So, what would you like to do now?” 

 

“I dunno, it’s kinda late. Relax? Snuggle? You got any wine?”

 

He smirked teasingly. “Darling, please. Of course I do. Come with me,” he said, gently taking her hand. She followed closely beside him as he led her to the wine cellar behind a door in the kitchen. It was full of cobwebs and quite dark until he flicked on the light. The aisle was lined on both sides with a wooden honeycomb of slots, almost every one of them containing a bottle. “What do you prefer? Red or white?”

 

“Red.”

 

“On the left, my dear.” 

 

She stepped forward, examining each bottle. “What do you like?”

 

“Hmm...how about this one? I’ve always been fond of Insomnian spirits,” he said, holding up a clear glass bottle.

 

“Sure. It even matches your hair.” 

 

“Indeed. Shall we then?” She followed him back up to the kitchen, where he grabbed a couple of glasses and handed them to her. “If you would be so kind, my dear?”

  
  
  
  


 

“Great idea, this,” she said, watching with a lascivious grin as he climbed naked into his jacuzzi tub beside her. She could really get used to seeing that sight every day. She sipped at her glass of wine, enjoying the show. “Have I mentioned recently how nice your ass is?”

 

He lowered himself into the warm sudsy water, scooching closer to her. “Can’t say that you have,” he replied with a smirk.

 

“Well I should’ve. It’s a shame you always hide it underneath your big jacket.”

 

“If I didn’t, would you be able to concentrate?”

 

“I can barely concentrate around you in general.”

 

“Exactly,” he said, raising his glass to his lips. 

 

She chuckled, “I’m so glad I didn’t kill you. You’re too pretty to die.”

 

“You’re strictly forbidden as well, beautiful.”

 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you, whatever happened to my old sniper rifle? I liked that gun,” she wondered.

 

“It’s safe. The way you talked about it that day, it was obviously important to you. I had Ravus set it aside for me.”

 

She gave him an appreciative smile, touched by his thoughtfulness, even back then. “Ardyn… why did you keep me for yourself instead of sentencing me to death or actual imprisonment?”

 

“Carnal desire,” he said without hesitation, immediately followed by taking a sip of wine. Her face screwed up in dissatisfaction. His eyes flicked towards her, and her expression made him almost spit his drink back in the glass as he laughed at her. “I’m teasing, Josey! Did you truly think I was a debaucherous power-hungry politician that keeps young women as trinkets?”

 

“Well, I actually  _ did  _ at first…” He laughed loudly at her as she smiled back. “Then why?”

 

He set his glass on the side of the tub and turned to face her, intently meeting her gaze. “I saw a fire in your eyes… determination… strength. How you offered your life for your young friend’s… You reminded me of someone I once knew, or someone I once was. It was so long ago I can’t even be sure anymore. But I decided it would be such a waste, and that perhaps I could change your opinion of me.”

 

She was moved by his words enough that she was compelled to kiss him. “You were successful in that, Ardyn,” she said in earnest, turning herself around in the water so she could get ahold of him better. She knelt beside him and reached out to kiss him. He eagerly accepted her show of affection, wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her into his lap while kissing her at the same time. She held his face in one hand, the other on his shoulder, trying to find a comfortable, stable position. Her knee suddenly slipped on the bottom of the tub, and she unintentionally tangled one hand in his hair, yanking it backward in her frantic search for support. Ardyn’s head flung back against the edge of the bathtub, as he steadied her body in his arms so that she now straddled his lap. “I’m sorry!” she quickly apologized, but he only smirked amusedly back at her as she tried to loosen her tangled grip.

 

“Darling, I didn’t think you were into that sort of thing,” he joked, his head still tilted backwards even though she was no longer holding him there, and was instead trying to smooth out his snarled burgundy tresses. 

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to pull your hair,” she said, suddenly realizing how incredibly alluring his exposed neck looked and how much she wanted her lips on it.

 

He lifted his head to look at her and gave her a crooked, sexy smirk. “Any time, my dear.” Her breathing had already become ragged as she felt the electricity between them intensify.

 

“Do you...really mean that? You like it?”

 

“I’m open to many things,” he said invitingly. 

 

“In that case, I just...I just gotta do this one thing, Ardyn.” She carefully wove her fingers through his hair, making sure to catch those taunting little strands that always concealed his left eye, and pulled his head back how it was a moment ago, only with a bit more care. His eyes flared open a moment in excitement, before he languidly closed them as she grazed her lips over his throat. He breathed a sigh containing her name, and her free hand plunged down into the water, taking hold of his already hard erection rubbing against the inside of her thigh. He clutched at her waist, breathing heavily. 

 

Her mouth continued its exploration of his neck, still grasping a handful of his red-violet hair, as she nipped gently at his skin. She took charge this time around, easing him inside her before he thought about asking. He let out a sharp sound halfway between a gasp and a moan, but full of pleasure. Now she wanted to see those enchanting golden eyes, so she released his hair and leaned forward to kiss him fiercely. His hips began to move slowly, and she quickly found a complementary rhythm. She held on tightly to his glorious shoulders as she rode him, until his mouth met her breast and he scraped his teeth across a nipple, making her head fling back hard enough her wet hair whipped at her back.

 

She was so close she could taste it, with Ardyn’s hips pounding into her, his face and body now pressed desperately tight against her chest, both arms wrapped tightly around her. She could somehow never get close enough to him, even in the throes of passion like this.

 

All of Ardyn’s muscles began to tighten as he gasped for air, his eyes wide and hungry for her. She felt him climax deep inside her, his eyes rolling back into his head, his prickly chin scratching against her breast. Josey felt time slow as she also came undone, watching him in adoration as she heaved, “Ardyn… Ardyn, I—” He stifled her words, pressing his perfect lips to hers in a lustful kiss as they both slowly came back down from euphoria.

 

“Josey… my sweet little Josey,” he panted, smiling at her reverently once their elation passed. “Whatever would I do without you now?”

 

Her face became awash with emotion, and she replied, “I hope you somehow never have to find out.”

 

He picked up on her meaning, his eyes losing all joy. “Two thousand years I’ve wandered Eos, and yet now that I’ve found you I have no time.” 


	18. Chapter 18

Before she even opened her eyes early the next morning, she knew Ardyn was gone. She really wished he would wake her at least for a goodbye kiss. She would have to talk to him about that when he got back. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room, searching for the note he’d most likely left. At least he always took the time for that. 

 

Spotting her old rifle leaning against the table in the room made her hop out of bed to inspect it with an excited smile. Tucked underneath it was a piece of paper covered in Ardyn’s handwriting.

 

> _ My darling Josey, _
> 
> _ Please forgive me. I’ve left for Altissia for a few days to take care of some things. I loathe having to leave you behind, but this trip is much too dangerous, and I would never forgive myself if any harm befell you. I knew you would never have let me go alone if I had disclosed where I was going and for what purpose, but I do hope this will all be over soon. Please keep Mrs. Adams company until my trip is over. I will eagerly await my return, when I can kiss your soft lips again and hold you in my arms. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Singularly Yours, _
> 
> _ A. _

 

That did not sound good. The fact that he wouldn’t tell her why he had to go made it obvious that she wouldn’t have liked his reasons. And the only reason she could think of that she wouldn’t like is if he was planning on hurting Noctis and his friends somehow. She slowly lowered the note, realizing what she must do. She may have fallen in love with the enemy, but she could not sit idly by and let Ardyn kill her king. She had to stop him.

  
  
  
  


 

“Mrs. Adams, I’m going away for a few days. You’ll be okay here alone, right?” Josey asked her, slinging her gun over her shoulder as she stood in the main entryway.

 

“Of course, dear, but where are you going like that? You look like you’re off to war,” Mrs. Adams said, concerned.

 

“Altissia. I have to try and stop Ardyn from making a big mistake,” Josey said, her hand on the front door. “Even if he hates me for it. There  _ has  _ to be a better way.” She looked back at the old woman, who shared in her suffering.

 

“Ardyn has always been at odds with his nature. He is not an innately evil man. Quite the opposite, as you well know; but he has always had weak moments where the daemons inside him scream louder than his own conscience.”

 

“I want to help him. I at least have to try.”

 

“May the Six protect you, my dear. Good luck,” said Mrs. Adams solemnly with a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Thank you.” Josey nodded and opened the door, rushing out in determination before she even bothered to look where she was going. If she had, she might have noticed a tall man in white about to knock on the door. Instead, she nearly plowed him over in her haste.

 

“Oh! Prince Ravus, I’m so sorry!” she stammered, backing away from him in surprise.

 

“It’s quite alright. Though I told you before, I’m no longer a prince. Is the Chancellor ready? He requested I pick him up so we might travel together,” Ravus said quickly, almost like he didn’t have time to chat with her.

 

A thought struck her. “Are you going to Altissia too?”

 

“That was the plan. Where is Izunia?” he asked again, becoming impatient.

 

“He left already. Early this morning, I guess. But please take me instead?” she pleaded him.

 

“Why would I do that?” he scoffed, turning around and beginning to leave.

 

She followed after him, not giving up. “Please, Ravus! I have to get to Altissia. I think Ardyn might try to kill Noctis.”

 

“That would matter little to me. I care only for the safety of my sister. Noctis and his Hydraean have put her life at risk. I must go now. Izunia is too unpredictable and powerful to be left to his own designs.” 

 

“I’m the only one who he might listen to, Ravus. I can help! Look, I won’t get in the way, you have an open seat on the ship, and I’m ready to go right now.” 

 

He stopped and turned on his heel, staring down at her with his mismatched eyes. He sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “Very well. But do not expect me to look after you. If you fall behind, you are left behind.”

 

“Don’t worry, I can take care of myself,” she replied stubbornly.

 

“See that you do. Let’s go. We’ve wasted enough time.”

  
  
  
  


 

“Do you not have any weapons other than that old rifle?” asked Ravus on board the transport ship as they neared Altissia.

 

“No…” Josey replied, a little sheepishly. She sat in the back corner, accompanied by a squad of MTs, as Ravus paced impatiently in front of her. Not so long ago, she never would have expected to be reluctant allies with the former prince of Tenebrae and a bunch of magitek troopers. 

 

“Have you any training with a sword?”

 

“Some, but… I’m not very good. Guns are more my thing,” she said, lovingly patting her sniper rifle.

 

“You’ll have difficulty fending off close-range attackers with that,” Ravus said, motioning to her weapon. “Here, take a blade.” He took a sword off of one of the dual-wielding assassin troopers, flipped it in midair so he held the blade, and handed it to Josey. She hesitantly took the sword, unsheathing it slightly to inspect it. She got the feeling he didn’t particularly like her, but she didn’t let that stop her from trying to converse with him.

 

“It’s been a while since I held a sword. I hope I can fight half as good as you. I saw you duel once when I was twelve. In Tenebrae, right before the empire invaded. You were amazing, even as a kid…”

 

“Thank you. I worked hard to become so.”

 

After a few moments of awkward silence, she finally asked, “Ravus…what do you think Ardyn’s plan is?”

 

He sighed and sat down, leaving an open seat between them. “I believe he wants to put an end to his curse of immortality, and take the line of Lucis down with him.”

 

“You...you think he  _ wants  _ to die? I can’t let him do that!”

 

“You knew he’s a daemon?” Ravus said, a hint of disgust in his voice. “You’re Lucian, how can you care for someone who wants to destroy your homeland and your king?”

 

“He...he’s not  _ all  _ bad! He’s saved my life on several occasions! Actually that was what made me change my mind about him. Well, at least to give him a  _ chance _ to change my mind. That sleazebag Caligo—” She paused and looked up at Ravus, suddenly not wanting to relive that day. For once he actually had an interested expression on his face, and she decided to give him the short version. “Caligo...showed up one day while Ardyn was out of the house… He...he forced himself on me and was stronger than me and I couldn’t...Ardyn came out of nowhere and saved me. I decided afterward that he at least deserved gratitude and civility from me.”

 

“...I’m sorry. I had no idea,” he said after a moment, his voice softer and possibly even sympathetic.

 

She took a long breath, letting go of the memory as she exhaled. “How did you find out about Ardyn?” she asked, changing the subject.

 

“It was in the small details. The man hasn’t aged a day since he made his mysterious appearance over thirty years ago, freely turning over his extensive knowledge of magiteknology and the Starscourge. And I witnessed you shoot him through the heart and dust himself off a moment later.”

 

“True. Still, that’s a pretty clever deduction on your behalf.”

 

“I did my research,” he said, smiling at her as he began to rise from his seat, noting the transport’s sudden change in slope. “We’re starting our descent. You may wish to remain aboard for a few extra minutes. I must confer with ‘that sleazebag’ and give him his orders.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Where are we headed?” asked Josey, climbing up and over a toppled stone slab. The city was not in very good condition.

 

“The Altar of the Tidemother. There,” pointed Ravus, in the direction of the huge sea monster Leviathan.

 

“Oh. That looks fun…” Josey muttered to herself.

 

“Shh!” Ravus said sharply, holding up a hand. She froze alongside him, watching as he crept around the corner of a building. The sounds of metal clashing against metal could be heard not far off, and Josey curiously peeked around him to see a man fighting a large Magitek Armor.

 

“Hey! That’s Ignis! Ravus, we have to help him!” she cried, jumping out from behind him. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back under cover.

 

“Do not run foolishly into battle. This way,” he said sternly, pointing around another structure. She followed him, sneaking along until they were close enough to the skirmish. Ravus sighed gruffly, “Caligo. I ordered that arrogant ass to retreat.” 

 

Ignis had just managed to take down the giant robotic exosuit and looked exhausted, bent over and breathing heavily. Bits of his dirty blonde hair were falling down into his eyes, his hair gel having given up from the rain. Caligo stumbled from the heap of twisted metal, grunting as he limped from the wreckage of his armor. She watched Ignis’ eyes widen when Caligo screamed in rage, “You wretch!”

 

Ravus leapt away from her, drawing his sword. She followed suit, unsheathing her own. She wasn’t sure what he meant to do, but she would not let him harm Ignis. Instead, Ravus drove his blade through Caligo, who stared at him in disbelief. Ravus paused, his sword still stuck in the Brigadier General, almost like he was waiting for something. She dashed up behind the former prince, watching Caligo as he recognized her face. “You…” he snarled, sputtering blood.

 

“Yeah. Me,” she growled back, raising her sword to his throat and stabbing him through the neck. Josey and Ravus simultaneously removed their swords, though he was smoother about it. “Oh that’s so gross!” she shuddered, nearly dropping her sword. “It’s like killing a bug with a tissue! You can feel it crunch and squish! Ugh, yuck!!”

 

“You become accustomed to the sensation with time,” Ravus explained.

 

“Josey? Ravus!” exclaimed Ignis, as MTs began to surround him and Ravus slowly and menacingly sauntered toward him, sword still drawn. Ignis was obviously wary of him, both his daggers at the ready while the MTs tightened their circle.

 

“Ravus, no!” Josey screamed, as he threw his blade in Ignis’ direction. It barely missed him, slicing into a trooper wielding an axe behind him. She breathed a sigh of relief as both she and Ravus joined Ignis in the center of the circle, with their backs facing each other. “Good to see you again, Iggy,” she said politely, finding a good stance with her feet.

 

“Likewise, though I wish it was under better circumstances,” replied Ignis.

 

“I’ve no quarrel with you, boy. Join me. I can secure us a way to the King and the Oracle,” Ravus said.

 

“ _ Boy? _ Ignis isn’t that much younger than you, Ravus, come on,” Josey scoffed at the former prince, who grumbled something she couldn’t hear under his breath.

 

“...How do I know I can trust you?” wondered Ignis.

 

“Your friend seems to trust me,” Ravus pointed out.

 

“Uh, well, I just thought you were trying to kill him a minute ago...” she reminded him.

 

“Have you any other options?” he added, after realizing she would be of no help. 

 

Ignis shifted his weight anxiously, adjusting his glasses. “You have a point.”

 

“Then it’s settled,” decided Ravus, jumping into action. Josey and Ignis followed him, swinging their blades as they fought off the handful of magitek troops.

  
  
  
  


 

The three of them crept along a stone staircase, hiding from several magitek armors and troopers. Ignis moved to begin the attack, followed closely by Josey. Ravus quickly grabbed Ignis by the elbow and told both of them, “You needn’t waste your time. I’ve ordered a full retreat. They’ll be gone soon enough.”

 

“Very well,” said Ignis, returning behind the railing next to Josey.

 

“Are Prompto and Gladio okay?” she asked him.

 

“We were separated, and until just recently I was in contact with them. I’m sure we’ll meet at the Altar,” he explained.

 

“Oh good, glad everyone’s alright,” she said with a smile. Ravus sighed behind her, making Ignis turn his attention to him.

 

“Why turn against the empire? Why now?” he asked Ravus. 

 

“My sister’s life is at stake. Is that not reason enough?” he replied. “Our paths we tread may differ, but the blood coursing through our veins is one. So, too, is our calling. I must protect her.”

 

“What about Noct?” Josey wondered. “Have you changed your mind about helping him?”

 

“Yes, can we count on you for assistance with the King?” Ignis asked further.

 

“Don’t be asinine. Our interests may have aligned in this moment, but I have not allied myself with  _ him _ ,” spat Ravus. Josey pursed her lips and sighed through her nose. He really was not all she had expected, and she began to understand the meaning behind the saying ‘Never meet your heroes.’ 

 

Ravus took note of Ignis’ gaze directed at his metallic arm, whether it was intentional or not, and asked curtly, “What of it?”

 

“I have doubts you were born with a prosthetic.” 

 

“Your doubts are correct. I once believed it was I who was destined to dispel the darkness. This is proof I was wrong,” answered Ravus. At least he could freely admit such a thing.

 

“I’m sorry, Ravus. I never knew that,” Josey said. “At least it looks badass.”

 

Ravus shook his head, but she swore he was trying to hide a grin. He neglected to respond further, instead changing the subject. “The empire is after the Ring of the Lucii. If the ring falls into the wrong hands, I fear there’s little hope for either of them.”

 

“Then we must hurry,” agreed Ignis, peering over the railing and seeing the coast was clear.

 

“Follow me,” said Ravus, leading them down the stairway.

 

They made it not even two blocks before they ran into two big magitek armors. Stealthily making their way towards them, Ravus leapt at one of them, landing on top of it in a single bound. He thrust his sword into each of its leg joints, an obvious weak point, and the mechanical menace fell quickly. Meanwhile Ignis and Josey worked on the second MA, knocking each of its legs out from underneath it before piercing its same weak spots. It sputtered and sparked, and eventually exploded into flames. A third armor appeared on the rooftops, spinning blades mounted on each of its arms. Josey and Ravus turned towards it, but before either of them could move on it, Ignis deftly hurled a lance at the monstrosity, taking it down.

 

“Ignis! You’re a frickin’  _ beast! _ ” Josey gushed, slapping him on the back.

 

“Heh...thanks,” he replied bashfully.

 

“Let’s get moving. The King and the Oracle await just across the way,” Ravus said impatiently, pointing to a stone promontory across the water. From where she stood, Josey could see two figures lying on the ground, which made her anxious.

 

“Right,” agreed Ignis. Ravus led them on, leaping across the rooftops of partially crumbling buildings. Despite having much shorter legs than either of her companions, and an annoying drizzle falling from the sky, Josey was able to keep up with them as they raced towards the Altar. She hoped they weren’t already too late, and that one of them wasn’t Ardyn. If Noct was the True King, he may very well have the power to kill Ardyn for good. She must stop either of them from getting hurt. And if she was forced to choose between them...no. She put the thought out of her mind, trying to focus on not falling behind.

 

Ravus soared effortlessly across a gap between two buildings, followed by Ignis. As he landed on the terra cotta shingling, it shattered and he slipped ever so slightly, easily catching himself. He began to turn around to warn Josey, but she had jumped immediately after him, landing beside him seconds later. She, too, slipped on the wet crumbling clay, her rifle falling from her shoulder to skitter across the terra cotta, and slid backwards off the edge of the roof. “Ignis!” she cried, reaching out a hand as she realized her fate. 

 

“No!” he called back, lunging after her. She wildly tried to grab his hand, but her grip closed around nothing but air. Josey watched Ignis’ expression turn to horror as she fell to the canal below, both their arms outstretched, and then everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

Josey’s ears were ringing when she came to, the side of her head swollen and sore. She found herself clinging to a large piece of what appeared to be a crumbled wall protruding from the water, her clothes and hair soaked and heavy. Glancing around, she found neither of her companions. “Ignis? Ravus?” she called, with no answer. They must have had a good reason to leave her. Ravus had warned her about keeping up, but surely Ignis wouldn’t have left her so easily.

 

The strap of her rifle was visible, hanging off the edge of the roof high above her. “Shit,” she muttered to herself. At least it hadn’t fallen in the water too. Josey swam the short distance to the sidewalk and hoisted herself onto dry land. She rested a moment on her back, staring up at the building and trying to figure out a way to scale it to retrieve her gun. After a short breather, she made her way around to the side of the structure where there was a staircase leading to the second floor. She took it to the top and stood on the railing. There was a window to one side with a small awning, and she hoped it would hold her weight as she climbed carefully on top of it. From there she could just reach the overhang of the roof. She took a deep breath and jumped, grabbing hold of the edge and slowly pulling herself up while wishing she had worked out her arms more. With the help of her feet scrambling against the side of the wall, she managed to make it up, crawling away from the edge as soon as she was able. She stood, and could see Ravus and Ignis standing around the two people on the ground she had seen earlier, and Gladio was making his way towards them as well. But where was Prompto? Something didn’t feel right.

 

She snatched up her rifle and used the scope to see closer, watching as Ravus turned on Gladio, attacking him with his sword. Why had he turned against them now? Then her heart was in her throat as she saw Gladio change into Ardyn, who removed his hat and took a bow while MTs swarmed the area. Ignis tried to fight them off but was overtaken, pinned to the ground. “Time to go,” she grumbled to herself, slinging her rifle over her shoulder and climbing down from the roof the same way she had gotten up. 

 

She quickly made her way to the Altar, hiding behind a large stone pillar not far from Ardyn and everyone else. Josey couldn’t really hear what was being said as Ardyn crouched between Ignis and Noctis, holding a dagger and smiling. She couldn’t believe he would behave like this. Was he only acting kind and gentle with her? Was this his true self? Even so, she was sure it wasn’t really him, but the daemons inside him making him act so cruel. She held to the belief that he was a good man, struggling to overcome his own darkness. Then he gently lifted Noctis’ unconscious head, raising his dagger high in the air. “Noooooooct!” Ignis cried in desperation, struggling against the MTs holding him down. He was helpless to do anything to aid his King, but she wasn’t.

 

She deftly raised her sniper rifle and took aim, pulling the trigger. The dagger flew out of Ardyn’s hand and into the water, and he paused, his amber gaze searching for the source of the shot. She fully stepped out from behind the pillar, and he locked eyes with her. “Josey, my dear...I thought we were past this,” Ardyn said coolly as she approached, nodding towards his still outstretched empty hand. The magitek troopers quickly overtook her, though she put up no resistance. “No. Release her. Immediately,” Ardyn commanded them. 

 

“I can’t let you do it, Ardyn,” she said as they let her go, her voice weaker than she’d hoped. She closed the distance between the two of them, standing between him and the King.

 

“Darling, have you also turned against me now?” he asked, his brow furrowed in devastation. She wanted nothing more than to hold him.

 

“No, Ardyn, I’m still trying to help you.  _ And _ him,” she replied, kneeling down to check on Noct’s pulse. “He has done nothing to you. He’s a good person. Don’t hurt him, I’m begging you.”

 

“Josey...two thousand years of suffering in chains, remember?” he reminded her. “I cannot let go so easily. Do not ask this of me.”

 

She couldn’t let up, not now. “Please Ardyn, I know what they did to you all those years ago was terrible beyond words, and your desire for revenge is entirely justified, but please, Ardyn...let it go. He is innocent in all this.”

 

“Don’t rob me of my justice. It’s all I have left!” Ardyn growled, grabbing her roughly by both shoulders.

 

“No, love. You have me,” she pointed out, gently touching his face. “This is not justice. Noctis never did anything to you. Just let go. Come with me, let’s just go and live with what time I have. Please, Ardyn. Let it go. Don’t go where I can’t follow.”

 

He looked in her eyes, clearly in anguish at what she was asking. “I...I can’t.”

 

She sighed and bowed her head in resignation, then met his eyes again. “Then kill me first.”

 

“No! Josey!” Ignis urged her from the ground, evidently afraid Ardyn would take her up on it. The MTs holding him down twisted his arm harder, making him stifle a cry.

 

“I am Lucian too,” she explained, ignoring his warning. “My parents were Lucian, my grandparents were Lucian. Ardyn...for all I know, my ancestors could be just as guilty as your brother Somnus. So kill me first. If you truly must have your revenge, grant me the mercy of not having to watch you become the daemon I foolishly believed you were not.” She took his hand, turning it over once in her own as she recalled all the good things those hands had done for her, and then positioned it around her throat. She looked up at him with sad eyes, waiting.

 

His face was awash with emotion like she had never seen before. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking from his expression, as though there were too many conflicting desires fighting for a place. “Josey…” he cried, his voice wavering and weak. She calmly studied his handsome face, wondering if it would be for the last time. “No… I… I can’t,” he said more resolutely, as if arguing with voices in his head. “I won’t.” 

 

His thumb moved to join his other fingers on the side of her neck, his features calming into his trademark smile. “For you, my darling… I will abandon all other desires. I want you more than vengeance. Because I love you more than life itself.”

 

She looked up at him in disbelief, her brow becoming knitted. “Oh Ardyn,” she whispered as she threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly against her. After a moment, he pulled her back and leaned down to kiss her with a passion and purity she didn’t know he possessed.

 

Her lips were curled into a wide grin, her eyes sparkling as she gazed at him. 

 

“I hate to...ungh...interrupt…” Ignis struggled to say.

 

“Oh! Can you let Iggy and Ravus go?” she asked, forgetting everything else around her for a moment.

 

“Yes, of course,” Ardyn agreed, motioning to his MTs. They released Ignis, who rubbed his shoulder after standing himself up and rushed over to Noctis, Ravus already cradling his little sister’s body in his lap.

 

“Thank you, Ardyn,” she said with an adoring smile, a sudden shiver overtaking her. “Why is it so cold all of a sudden?” Ardyn didn’t seem to notice, but Ignis also began to shudder as the temperature continued to drop. 

 

A dark haired woman dressed in black walked towards them, but Josey couldn’t be sure where she came from. Her eyes were closed, yet she seemingly had no trouble getting around, easily avoiding any debris or troopers in her way.

 

“Gentiana,” Ignis said through chattering teeth, sounding surprised to see her.

 

“Who?” wondered Josey, trying to surround herself with Ardyn’s arms. The biting cold seemed to somehow emanate from this strange woman, and worsened as she came closer.

 

“Perhaps,” Ardyn said, removing his long jacket and bundling Josey up inside it, “you would know her by another name: Shiva.”

 

“The goddess?” Josey said in disbelief.

 

Gentiana paused in front of Ardyn and Josey, opening her eyes. “How long has it been, Shiva?” he asked her, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

 

“More than two millennia, if I am not mistaken. Long enough to learn a few things,” she replied calmly in an unusual accent, before continuing on to where Noctis and Lunafreya lay motionless on the ground. She knelt beside Ravus, still holding his sister in his arms. Luna’s peaceful expression held a gentle smile as Gentiana gently touched her face. “Sweet child… you have served us well, and deserved a better fate.” Ravus lifted his head to look at her, his eyes misty and despondent. The goddess took both Luna’s and Noct’s hands and joined them together, her hands enclosed around theirs. A golden light began to shine from her grip, and to everyone’s amazement, the King and the Oracle began to stir.

 

“Noct!” Ignis cried in excitement when he opened his eyes and looked up at him.

 

“Ignis? What happened? Where’s Luna?” he wondered groggily. Ignis smiled and looked over to the young blonde not far away.

 

“Lunafreya!” Ravus exclaimed, holding her tightly. She smiled warmly at him and Noctis, as if she somehow understood what had just occurred.

 

Meanwhile, Gentiana had moved back to Ardyn and Josey, standing before them with her head lowered and eyes closed once more. “Ardyn…” she began, as he still held Josey tightly in his arms. “You have endured long enough. Come, it is time to face your judgement.”

 

Josey’s blood emptied from her face and her eyes went wide. She looked up at Ardyn, whose expression was a mix of sadness and relief. “No,” she told Shiva, realizing what was happening. “No, don’t take him away from me. Not now, he’s not a daemon, he can control them now.”

 

“Dear child…” Gentiana replied, her voice soft and sympathetic. “For hundreds of lifetimes he has lived, perfecting and executing his plan for vengeance against Lucis where he once was a kind and benevolent healer of those same people. At last it is time for Ardyn Lucis Caelum to face his fate.”

 

Josey couldn't help but become defensive and accusatory, ready to fight even a deity for him. “You gods  _ gave _ him that power! To heal the afflicted...he did what you wanted and you turned your back on him!  _ None _ of this is Ardyn’s fault! Do not condemn him for it.  _ Please _ .”

 

“You beg for this man’s life? After all his transgressions? Why?”

 

“Because I...I love him.”

 

Shiva raised her head, opening her eyes and meeting Josey’s gaze. “So it must be,” she said with apparent amusement, smiling warmly at her. “As you wish, steadfast child. I have one final gift. Kneel, Ardyn.” 

 

He glanced at Josey and released her, despite her concerned expression and reluctance to let go of him. Slowly, Ardyn knelt down on one knee, looking up at the dark-haired goddess. She placed her hands on either side of his head, just as Gladio and Prompto rushed in to the scene in confusion.

 

“What’s going on?” Prompto wondered, surveying the area. Ignis shushed him and motioned for them to join him and Noctis off to the side.

 

Their arrival did not seem to interrupt the goddess’ concentration, as she quietly focused on what she was doing. Ardyn’s body began to exude a thick black mist, then after a short time it appeared to gravitate towards Gentiana, disappearing within her. This continued for several moments, until both of them collapsed in exhaustion. Gladio deftly caught Gentiana before she fell far, and she quickly recovered her strength enough to stand on her own. Ardyn fell over from where he knelt, Josey rushing to his side. 

 

“Ardyn, are you okay?!” she asked excitedly, holding his head in her lap. He looked different now, the violet color in his hair having faded in intensity to a reddish brown, and when he opened his eyes to look at her she noticed they were ever so slightly less golden. “What did she do to you?”

 

He sat up, looking at his hands in what she could only describe as wonder. “They’re gone,” he whispered to himself, his eyes wide. He energetically stood up, Josey following him. He turned to her in awe, as if he was seeing her for the first time, and spontaneously kissed her. His energy and passion took her breath away like never before, and she grinned like a fool when he let her go. “I feel amazing!” he cried, picking her up and spinning her around in glee. “I feel like a newborn babe. I  _ FEEL _ , Josey! Hit me!” He pointed to his stubbly chin, waiting for her.

 

“No! I’m not gonna hit you, love,” she chuckled.

 

He quickly turned to Gladio. “Hit me!”

 

“Gladly,” he replied, immediately popping him in the mouth.

 

“Gladio!” she scolded him, but only half seriously as she couldn’t help still giggling at Ardyn’s excitement.

 

He grinned at Josey, his teeth red. He touched his lip and held up his fingers to show her. “Blood! Josey, look! That hurt! I’m mortal again!”

 

She was so happy she could cry. “Ardyn… I love you,” she said, wrapping her arms tightly around him while still wearing his coat. She suddenly remembered everyone else watching, and glanced over to them, her eyes settling firmly on Gentiana. Slowly she released Ardyn, taking his hand and leading him towards the others. “Thank you,” Josey told her. “You saved him.”

 

“No, child. You did.” The goddess smiled at her and turned to Noctis. “I will await you at Angelgard,” she said solemnly, then walked away, vanishing slowly from sight.

 

Ardyn’s expression changed as he approached Noctis and Lunafreya, standing together with their hands entwined. He took a knee in front of both of them, bowing his head. “Your Majesty, I humbly submit myself before you, seeking forgiveness for the unforgivable. I betrayed the Lucis Caelum line, my own blood, and am largely responsible for your father’s death and the destruction of the crown city. Furthermore, My Lady… I sincerely apologize for murdering you,” he said, raising his eyes so she could see his genuine guilt. “Any reasonable king would face no dissent from his people for executing such an evil man. But please…” He glanced longingly up at Josey. “For her sake, for the sake of love and compassion… I beg you, let me live. Punish me, beat me, exile me...as long as I can be with Josey.”

 

Noctis looked to Luna, who stepped forward to touch Ardyn’s chin. Josey watched as she smiled at him and said, “I forgive you.”

 

“Luna! He killed you! And you forgive him just like that?” Noctis exclaimed.

 

“I yet live, Noctis. Yes, I forgive him,” she replied gently. “Have you not heard his story? He has endured enough pain, let him be free, to live and love as he wishes.” She turned to the king, taking his hand. “As we are now free to as well.”

 

His features softened as he realized she was right. Noctis looked to the girl standing close behind Ardyn, wringing her hands anxiously as she awaited a decision. “I suppose to condemn you would be to condemn Josey too, and from what I understand, I have Luna back because of her.” Josey’s eyes widened as she met Noct’s grateful gaze. “Thank you,” he said softly. She smiled and nodded, and Noctis continued, speaking loudly so all present could hear. “Let my first decree as King be this: Ardyn Lucis Caelum is hereby pardoned and absolved of all crimes against the kingdom of Lucis, and is invited to make residence in the crown city as he oversees its reconstruction.”

 

Josey was overcome with joy, squealing in delight and yanking Noctis into a big bear hug. “Noct! Thank you! Thank you! You’re the best king ever!”

 

She let him go and moved on to Lunafreya, hugging her as well. “Thank you, Luna. Thank you!”

 

Noctis held out a hand to Ardyn, who slowly stood and accepted his handshake, saying graciously, “I cannot ever hope to repay the debt I owe… but I will certainly try, Your Majesty.”

 

Noctis smiled faintly and said, “You’ve been given a second chance. Don’t waste it… Uncle.”


	21. Epilogue

“Aww, don’t they look so happy together?” gushed Josey, nudging the arm of the handsome man sitting beside her at the wedding reception. “It’s like they were made for each other.” Noctis and his new queen could barely take their eyes off one another, and surely their faces must have been tired from smiling so much.

 

“It is a fine match, if I do say so myself,” Ardyn said with a smug smirk, kissing her temple.

 

“Oh shush, we all know who it was that suggested this union, you don’t need to remind us again,” she teased him.

 

“What can I say, darling? I’m simply a master of matchmaking,” he continued.

 

Josey placed her hand on his arm and shook her head playfully. “Well, I guess it’s because of your decision to not execute me for trying to assassinate you that we’re here today celebrating this happy occasion, so I’ll give you that.”

 

Ardyn turned to face her, moving in a little closer and dropping the jovial attitude for something more sincere. “No, my dear. If it weren’t for  _ you _ , none of us would be here. You believed in me all along. You somehow saw past the thousands of daemons clawing for a place on top, seeking out the man I once was. How you could see  _ anything _ worthwhile in that twisted mire I’ll never know, but... thank you. For everything.”

 

Josey smiled bashfully and said, “You’re welcome, Ardyn.”

 

He leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Dance with me,” he said softly.

 

“Um, I don’t really know how. That wasn’t part of hunter training.”

 

“Oh come on, darling, it’s really quite simple. Just follow my lead,” he said, standing up and taking her hand.

 

“I sense another of your special talents you’ve spent hundreds of years perfecting coming on...” she teased, following him to the dance floor.

 

“Haha, not quite. How often do you really think I got the chance to dance?”

 

“I don’t know…” she muttered, standing before him as he grinned down at her. He looked incredibly smashing in formal attire, and she lost herself for a minute. Then he placed one of her hands on his shoulder, held her around the waist with one of his, and then took her other hand in his free one. “Is this how we’re supposed to be? I thought we got to be closer than this.”

 

“It’s a waltz, love,” he said. “This is how you dance to a waltz.” He began to step and count until she got the hang of it, keeping it simple for her sake. 

 

After a couple minutes she smiled excitedly at him and said, “I think I’m getting it! This is fun!” 

 

He grinned back at her and just as the song was about to end, he asked, “Are you ready?”

 

“Ready for what?” 

 

He raised his hand holding hers and spun her around, each of their arms outstretched, then tugged her back towards him, wrapping his arms around her as she giggled in delight. “Yayyyy! That was the best part! I’m dizzy now, though, hold me still until the room stops spinning,” she said cheerfully.

 

Someone from the head table announced the bouquet toss just then, and asked that all unmarried ladies come to the center of the floor. 

 

“Oh, this is it, darling,” Ardyn joked, “do you think you can catch it?”

 

“Are you kidding? Do you see how many people are here?”

 

He chuckled and kissed her briefly. “Good luck,” he said, leaving the dance floor to watch from the sidelines. Young and old ladies alike began to excitedly swarm around her, all vying for the best position to catch the flowers. Lunafreya stood smiling warmly at one end, peeking over her shoulder to make sure everyone was ready. Finally she turned away and counted to three before launching it behind her. Josey watched it sail near her, though hands in front of her had the better reach. But then she saw two ladies miss it, the bundle tumbling wildly right at her face. She put up her hands more in an instinctive dodge than out of trying to grab it, but was amazed when she opened her eyes to find her fist clutching the bouquet of sylleblossoms. Excitedly, she held it up high as everyone clapped, Lunafreya laughing sweetly. 

 

Josey turned to Ardyn at the edge of the dance floor and held it out to show him, grinning and raising an eyebrow as if to ask what he thought. The crowd parted between them, ‘oooh’-ing in jovial unity, as Ardyn held up his hand in the same manner as Josey. Her eyes took a moment to notice the small plush box he held out, a sparkling jewel inside. He smirked and raised an eyebrow of his own. Josey froze, her eyes widening as she realized what was happening. Then in a sudden burst of excitement, she dashed across the floor and jumped into his arms. He spun her around once, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss while everyone looked on, clapping and whistling.

 

“Marry me,” he asked softly, resting his forehead against hers.

 

She grinned. “You bet I will.”


End file.
